Tough Love
by bdn2372
Summary: What if Tony had met Jeanne before he was assigned to seduce her, what sort of changes would have happened around NCIS? Totally OOC


**DON'T OWN BUT WISH I DID, BECAUSE THEN COTE WOULDN'T BE GONE!**

**TOUGH LOVE**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

One week after Gibbs had left the team in the bullpen and him in charge of the team with a, you'll do, and then having the director practically drag him to her office and threaten him by saying if he didn't take the undercover job she had or he would not get to keep the promotion that Gibbs had bestowed upon him. Tony was in no mood to be intimidated by the director so he flat out told her he wouldn't be forced into anything he and if she wanted to keep him from being the team leader then she could find a new SFA as well and then watch how far and fast the closure percentage rate fell for the best MCRT in the whole agency. This revelation had completely blindsided the director she was used to getting her way, she even knew how to handle Gibbs, but Tony Dinozzo, whom she thought was an overgrown frat boy and class clown telling her what to do. When Tony had told her to read his file before making snap judgments and that he would be back in 2 weeks because he was taking some much needed vacation time and would see her for her answer then and left.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Tony had been working out for the past week because each of the days he would wake up hating the world around him and he needed to blow off the steam, by the 7th day he had noticed that his midsection was starting to get a little tone and if he kept up the work it would start to be a nice six-pack. On the way back from the gym he decided to stop at the grocery store and pick up a few items he noticed he was running low on at home. While walking down the fruit and vegetable isle he went to reach for some tomatoes but accidentally pushed his cart into the back of another person that was also in the isle. Realizing what had happened Tony started apologizing furiously but when she turned around he couldn't believe how beautiful she was at 5'7" around 120-125lbs brown hair and light blue eyes and she was the most beautiful creature Tony had ever seen. Tony had never been one to be shy around the ladies but this woman took his breath away, he finally regained his composure and said, "I am sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was going and I really am sorry I hope I didn't hurt you in any way." Tony was thinking to himself way to go, you meet a beautiful woman and trip over your tongue while talking to her.

"It's okay I've had a lot of people try to run me over with their shopping cart before, hi my name is Dr. Jeanne Benoit." Tony still was beside himself thinking wow a sense of humor to, and replied, "Anthony Dinozzo but you can call me Tony, well Jeanne will you at least let me buy you a cup of coffee for trying to run you down with my cart." Jeanne giggled and said, "why of course you reckless shopping cart driver you." Tony then finished his shopping along with Jeanne and then they headed across the street to the local diner and had their coffee along with a light lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

Several hours later Tony and Jeanne parted ways but not without each other's contact information and a promise for a dinner date the following night. Tony got out of his car in front of his apartment building whistling while getting his groceries out when he spotted a familiar car parked two spaces down from his spot; it was Abby's hot rod. Tony immediately lost his happy attitude, he wasn't sure what is was that Abby wanted this time because in the week following Gibbs' departure to Mexico Abby had been a mess and didn't have anyone else to comfort her so Tony was the self appointed shoulder to cry on for Abby. Abby stood just inside Tony's apartment building waiting for him thinking to herself that it was time to get over Gibbs leaving and wanted to tell Tony in person because he had been there for her the past week and felt he deserved it but also wanted to talk to him about trying to get Gibbs back. When she first saw him get out of his mustang he had a very cheerful and happy look on his face but she saw that disappear when he noticed her car, this confused her usually he was glad to see her.

Walking up to the door with groceries in hand Tony spotted Abby inside the door and sighed just wondering what does she want this time. Tony finally walked in the door and towards the elevator not saying anything to Abby but when he got to the elevator and pressed the button he turned looked at her and motioned with his head for her to follow. Abby and Tony had just stepped inside his apartment door when Abby Spoke, "Tony I know that I have to get over Gibbs leaving but what we are going to do to get him back?" This statement stabbed at Tony's heart because it made him feel like Abby and the others didn't believe he could do the job of team leader. Then his thoughts drifted back to Jenny and wanting to evaluate him before giving him the SAC job, just because she and Jethro had once been lovers didn't give her the right to just pick and choose who she wants, maybe I should bring that up in the meeting next week. Tony sighed again and said, "Abby he's not coming back and right now I think you should accept that and stop whining like a 2 year old and just get over it, I was his partner for 6 years do you see me bitching and moaning and if I am going to do this job next week you are going to see some changes in the Tony Dinozzo that you and the others are used to, so Abby my advice is to just get over it." Abby stared at him with a surprised look on her face like Tony had grown another head she hadn't expected him to be as harsh as he was, then she got angry and said, "You act like you don't care anymore and don't want Gibbs to come back is it because you are in charge now or did you never care at all?" Just as she said those words she knew she had crossed a line but again the outburst that followed was not something that she was prepared for. "**Don't care, don't care are you fucking kidding me you must have a memory that is of an insect because I do remember coming over to your house and consoling you about Gibbs quitting and have you also forgot that I used to have steak and fixings over at Gibbs' house every Thursday night. Don't ever tell me I don't care Dr. Scuito now I think you had better get the fuck out of my house before you say something that you will regret, oh wait you already have not get out."**

Abby was in tears as she ran to her car she wasn't crying because Tony had yelled at her because she knew deep down that everything he had said was true. What she was crying about was that she was afraid that she had ruined their friendship. As she drove home she was thinking that she had a lot of groveling to do and she was fully prepared to do so if it meant getting her big brother back. Abby also realized that she was going to just have to let Gibbs go and there was no getting him back just like Tony had said, but the one thing that really scared her, was his statement saying that there was going to be a different Tony Dinozzo at work.The first thing that she did was get her cell out and call McGee, "Timmy I have some bad news I think things are going to change at work with Tony being the boss he told me those exact words and that scares me Timmy we are used to a juvenile Tony who goofs off a lot but what if he is something else you know I don't like change Tim but it's bad enough with my silver hair fox leaving well I am almost home will you pass this message along to Ziva, ok bye."Tim didn't even have a chance to say a word but from what Abby had said it kind of piqued his curiosity because the only type of Dinozzo he had ever encountered was an immature frat boy who was juvenile and made t many movie references. He decided that he would call Ziva and get her opinion on the whole mess that seemed to be looming in the distance.

"Hello Ziva I just got off of the phone with Abby and she went and talked to Dinozzo and I guess he told her that there was going to be a lot of changes when we go back to work next Monday I just wanted to get your take on this and give you a heads up." Tim finished saying and then Ziva said, "I would not worry about it McGee what is he going to do make us put movie posters around the bullpen and force us to watch James Bond movies, no I don't think we are in any trouble." McGee thought for a second thinking about Ziva's advice and realized that he was overreacting and said, "Yeah you are probably right Ziva it's just been a tough week even though it is getting better I think that by the time week have to go back into work everything will be as close to normal as it can be, and really what changes could Tony really come up with. It's just that Abby seemed really upset when she called me, well it was nice talking to you see you on Monday goodbye Ziva." With that conversation over he hung up but kept thinking more and more into what Abby had said but couldn't see Tony making any drastic changes and soon forgot about it. 

**Chapter 2: First date & more**

It was finally Saturday night; Tony had been looking forward to his date with Jeanne ever since they had made the plans. Tony was going to pick her up at the hospital where she worked and then they were going out to a five star restaurant where he knows the owner but afterwards he had a surprise for her. He was standing in front of his mirror trying to tie his tie but he was nervous he didn't know why because he was "The Big D" and he didn't get nervous when going out on a date with women he didn't even remember being this nervous on his first date with his ex-fiancé Wendy. Finally having gotten his tie tied he had to sprint out to his car because he was running behind, when he pulled up to the hospital he just saw Jeanne walking out of the exit in a purple summer dress that came down to just above her knees, she had very little makeup on just enough that it made her look stunning along with black high heels. Jeanne saw him pull up in his sky blue 1966 mustang and jump out and walk around the car to open the passenger side door for her but first said, "Jeanne you look absolutely fabulous." He could see just a hint of blushing come to her checks but replied kind of shyly, "Thank you Tony and you look very handsome also." Tony opened the door for her and helped her into the car and ran around to his door got in and took off towards Pelosi's, a little Italian place that was just 3 blocks away from Tony's Apartment building. Tony knew Mr. and Mrs. Pelosi from his time as a Baltimore police detective when he first started he had a murder case that had pointed to their son Nico but Tony had promised he would find the truth because he had a gut feeling that he didn't do it and had found the real murderer which was an ex f Nico's. As they pulled up to the restaurant Jeanne couldn't believe where they were, she had heard that the place had excellent food and atmosphere plus was extremely hard to get into, she was very impressed. After going inside it was Vincenzo who saw Tony walk in with Jeanne and hurried over to him shaking his hand and firing off in rapid fire Italian, "Antonio who is this gorgeous creature that you bring o us tonight, you never bring a girl to us before, Constance, Nico and my Maria will be very happy to see this. Antonio, are you going to marry her?" Both Tony and Jeanne almost choked on their water, Jeanne said to Vincenzo in perfect Italian, "Mr. Pelosi this is just our first date so I think we have a ways to go before we start to plan a wedding." Mr. Pelosi beamed at Tony saying, "Oh I like her, she make you a good wife." Tony and Jeanne both laughed and then heard someone shouting, "Papa go back into the kitchen and Mama says to stop embarrassing Tony." Constance who is Nico's older sister by 2 years said while walking up to Tony and Jeanne's table offering a bottle of red wine for them saying, "Sorry Tony but they are just happy that you finally found someone you like to see us." Jeanne then had a huge smile on her face thinking, Tony has never brought another woman here to a place where the staff treat him like family, wow I can't believe he would share something like this with me, and then Jeanne just had this warm feeling all over. The meal they each ordered was excellent and the conversation light until desert when Jeanne asked, "Tony the other day at the grocery store you seemed to be out of it a little but not to mention stressed if you don't mind me asking but what is wrong?" Tony let out sigh and ran his hand over his face and said, "Jeanne I don't mind really but I didn't want to lay all my troubles on you on the first date but since you asked and I feel like I can tell you anything here goes. It all started about 2 years ago when we were having problems with a terrorist, my boss at the time had become obsessed and it cost my partner at the time her life." Jeanne gasped, but Tony continued saying, "Turns out that the terrorist was killed in my boss' basement by his sister, Ziva I'm not supposed to know that by the way, and then a month later she shows up saying she will be working with our team. I don't trust her still don't she never has respected me and also my junior agent also doesn't respect me, but last week my boss was in an explosion and lost his memory for the last 15 years and thought he was an active marine in desert storm when he lost his wife and daughter. Then he starts to get a little of that memory back and some of the information and the higher ups wouldn't listen and it 19 people their lives so he told me I'll do and quit. Now the director is going to evaluate me next Monday to see if I am fit to lead the team. I'm sorry for laying all of this at your feet Jeanne it must really be a terrible first date for you." Jeanne didn't know what to think because of all that Tony had just told her she sort of felt sorry for him to have his teammates treat him so badly but when they had made this date they had agreed to share each other's story and now it was her turn. Tony sat there looking at her and was just lost in her beauty, and her eyes looked like you could almost see through to her soul, there was just so much innocence that after everything that he went through these past few weeks seemed to make everything alright.

Jeanne thought that Tony had been through a lot lately and she could see that he had some baggage but she liked Tony it was just something about him that drew her in. She knew that it wasn't just his good looks, and god yes he was handsome, but there was just some other qualities like his sense of humor and the way he was always carefree trying to put a smile on everyone's face there was just something about Tony Dinozzo. Jeanne decided that since Tony was laying everything out there for her to see and make up her mind if she wanted to continue seeing each other then she would to. It was a fresh idea for her and she appreciated that instead of going through meaningless date after meaningless date getting to know one another they would actually be doing things backwards. She took a deep breath and said, "Tony I know that there is more to your life than just what you have told me and I would like to learn more about that part of Anthony Dinozzo Jr. I also am going to tell you part of my story and then we will both decide where we go from there, how does that sound?" Tony was astonished because he was certain after all of his ranting that Jeanne would head for the hills. He hadn't meant to do that it just sort of came out but Jeanne had handled it like a trooper, even wanting to learn more about him. Tony sat there for a few uncomfortable moments then finally regained his composure and said, "Jeanne I didn't mean to rant it sort of just came out but what really makes me happy is that you want to know more I thought for sure you would have ditched me by now, oh and I would really like to get to know more about you Jeanne." Jeanne smiled at him and reached over the table and grasped his hand with both of hers and said, "Tony the past month has been hell for me, I broke up with my alcoholic fiancé because I caught him sleeping with my former best friend but that really is the worst part of my life at the moment, and no Tony you are not the rebound guy after breaking up with John." Jeanne saw the look on Tony's face and could see the tension leave but there was also something that popped in right behind, she was never a person to push someone into talking about something before they are ready, before she could complete her next thought Tony said, "I had something similar happen to me only it wasn't cheating she left me a day before we were to get married without any explanation just a 'I'm not ready to get married' she had all of her bags packed when I got home from work that day, and up until about nine months ago I was what you would call a womanizer because I was afraid of getting hurt again. It took the murder of someone I was growing feelings for to open my eyes that never hold back when it comes to telling someone you love them and never, ever, take anything in life for granted. I do want to say this though that fiancé of yours had to be a total idiot to let you get away." Jeanne blushed at that comment and turned her head away thinking, 'I'm not one to blush like this what has this man done to me', Tony on the other hand noticed her blushing and smirked but he couldn't believe how open he was being with her he wasn't usually like this on his dates but there was something special about Jeanne.

**Chapter 3: Back to work, Changes **

Tony had taken Jeanne out 2 more times before the following Monday arrived and she was all Tony could think about but in the back of his mind was the dreaded day that he had to go back to work and see if he still had a job plus face his teammates including Abby and Ducky. During the 2 weeks off Tony had gotten to know Palmer better because he was the one person out of all of them that he could talk to without being judged. Palmer was the only person that he had told about Jeanne and Jimmy couldn't have been happier for him, he had noticed that since Agent Todd's death that Tony didn't brag that much about his dates and felt Tony deserved someone in his life. Today was Monday morning and Tony had been the first one in because he had his meeting with the director, and he was dreading it. When it was time for the meeting Tony trudged up to her office, noticing Cynthia hadn't yet arrived so he just went right on in just like Gibbs did. Jenny looked up from the file that she was reading and said sarcastically, "Come and make yourself at home Agent Dinozzo." Tony wanting to make a good impression walked over to her desk and said, "I'd prefer to stand director Shepard if you don't mind." Jenny just looked at him and said, "Alright, I've been reviewing your file and it makes for some interesting reading but what I need to know is if you are ready to lead a team let alone the MCRT here at the yard. I tell you what I am going to do I'll let you keep the team leader job if you will do an undercover job for me that is long term and involves getting close to an arms dealers daughter." She just looked at him and watched him smile thinking that he was going to say yes, but was surprised when Tony said, "Well madam director, then I guess you will be looking for a new team leader because I don't think my girlfriend would like it if I went out and tried to _seduce _another woman behind her back." This information totally threw Jenny because she didn't know that Tony had a girlfriend and she really hadn't been prepared for him to turn her down and not take the team leader position. Tony just looked at her with one of his smiles and waited for her to answer. Jenny was not one to be speechless but now Tony Dinozzo had, she finally regained her composure and said, "Agent Dinozzo you do realize that if you don't take this mission you will not get the promotion?" Tony just smiled and said, "Who is the new SAC of the MCRT?" Jenny still couldn't believe this she had lost all control of the conversation and didn't know how to get it back, she had come in this morning thinking she could strong arm one Tony Dinozzo into a undercover mission for her by withdrawing his promotion but everything had gone sideways from the get go she had no backup plan at all. Jenny had been the one that told everybody to take 2 weeks off and come back and be ready to work and now that Dinozzo stood in front of her with that smirk on his face it infuriated her but she didn't really have any other choice, she had to promote him to SAC and the bad part was, he knew it. "Director, may I speak freely without repercussions?" Jenny nodded so Tony continued, "I bet you thought you could get me to go into this mission by holding back my promotion but you see, I have worked under Gibbs for a long time now and I have been happy being SFA, I'm not someone who is career driven like you probably were to get to where you are at, my point is director, everybody here thinks that I am just a dumb jock or an immature frat-boy and womanizer but the truth is I am smarter than most of the people in the building including McGee. I like to act that way to get criminals to underestimate me, but I have earned everything I have worked for and I won't be pushed around you've seen the way my teammates treat me if you give the promotion to me or someone else it really doesn't matter because from this point on a different Tony Dinozzo is going to show up for work." Jenny was actually impressed with Tony's little speech she had read some of Tony's file but not all and realized she had made a mistake in doing so. If he was willing to stand up to her and speak his mind then maybe he was the right person for the SAC job but she would still have to find someone else to do the undercover mission for her. She leaned back in her chair and smiled at Tony and said, "Well that was some speech Agent Dinozzo, and congratulations on your promotion to SAC of the MCRT and I guess I'll have to find someone else to do this mission." Tony was the one that was surprised now he thought that at the least he would still be the SFA and most he'd be fired, but to keep the promotion he hadn't expected so he finally managed to say a weak, "thank you director" before exiting her office.

Walking down the stairs that led to the bullpen, Tony had a huge smile on his face until he saw his other teammates and he realized he was going to have to lay out the ground rules before anything else happened. Tony then said to McGee and Ziva, "Get Ducky, Palmer and Abby up here for a team meeting; I've got some announcements to make." McGee came real close to asking Tony about the announcements but then saw the look on his face and called Abby. Ziva also was about to ask what was going on but she saw the serious look on Tony's face. When all three had finally arrived he looked at Abby and noticed the serious look on her face and was a little curious about why. Tony decided it was time to get the show on the road and said, "I bet you all wonder why I called you up here for this meeting, it's because I want to tell you that the director has approved my promotion from SFA to SAC so now I am your new boss." Looking at everyone's facial expressions Tony tried to gauge who he would have the most problems with.

Tim looked like he had just stepped out of a haunted house with that deer in the headlights look he always has when he doesn't understand it; not too many problems but if he did he would squash him like a bug.

Then Abby who also looked scared but for a totally different reason than McGee and Tony knew what it was, she was scared of the changes that were coming: if she caused any trouble he'd just cut off her CAF-POW supply.

Ducky and Jimmy were both smiling like they were proud of him; definitely no problems here.

Last but not least was Ziva she had a smile that looked like the cat who ate the canary and that's all it took for Tony to realize that she was going to be the troublemaker of the whole lot.

Tony took a deep breath and continued saying, "All right people there are going to be some small changes and some not so small changes." Everyone started talking at once until Tony whistled and everyone shut up, "Thank you, now for the first order of business I am implementing a 3 strike version of no tolerance rule done my way, if you question my orders once you get a reprimand and a 1 week of desk duty second time 1 week suspension without pay and third you are fired. Tony gauged the looks of everyone and each one of them had changed their expressions, Ziva looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing this was things she never expected from Tony he was fun loving and carefree but the Tony Dinozzo standing in front of her was a completely changed man. Ziva still thought that he was an incompetent agent and didn't qualify to be team leader so she said, "Tony why all of the changes all of a sudden?" Tony chuckled a little then said, "Ziva I know that you and probie over there think I am a totally incompetent agent and shouldn't be leader but for your information that you should add to the profiles that you did on the team when scouting us for Ari I am a successful profiler and also have a masters in criminology among other degrees so I am the right person for this job. Look it up McGee Ohio state graduate school, when I had my leg broken in college I had a lot of time on my hands so I put it to good use and studied like hell for the next 18 months and got my degrees."

McGee stood there with his mouth hanging open at this new information that Tony had divulged, he couldn't believe Tony had a masters in criminology and hinted towards having more plus he had set down his own rules and from what he had heard they were severe.

Ducky could hardly believe he was hearing this coming from Tony, but when thinking about Jethro he had grown accustomed to him and his ways this just proved that he was in his own Gibbs rut and would have to change.

Palmer just stood in the back of them all with his arms crossed and smiled because Tony had told him over the weekend his plans and had agreed with him whole heartedly the point was if you don't respect me at least respect the position or else.

Abby was sitting I McGee's chair looking like a scared little girl in the principal's office after getting caught talking in class, she was thinking to the other night when he had told her there was going to be changes but she didn't think that it would be this drastic. She had thought maybe add a new probie or something but he had come out with these new rules and even though he told why he was doing it she still refused to acknowledge it.

Director Shepard stood at the top of the mezzanine staring down at the little meeting taking place just shaking her head because now she had an 'unknown' leading her MCRT and even though she liked to control her SACs she knew just from their little meeting that Tony Dinozzo was a wild card and nobody controlled wild cards.

**Chapter 4: Adjustments **

It had been a month and a half since Tony had taken over as the team leader and so far there had only been 3 times that trouble had happened with the team and luckily it had been a different person each time. The first was Ziva when they were in the field the first week that they had a case and they were in the field getting ready to collect evidence at the scene where Tony told her to go and interview the witnesses but she argued with him but all Tony did was hold up his index finger and say, "strike 1 and that will cost you a reprimand." At the time McGee had been out of earshot and hadn't heard the exchange so he was none wiser. 2 weeks after the problem with Ziva, McGee didn't like the orders Tony had given him when apprehending a suspect and it almost let the offender get away if Tony wouldn't have spotted him crossing the neighbor's yard and sprinting after him and tackling him from behind he would have escaped. Tony didn't say one word the whole day to anyone he was so mad because he was afraid of what he might do physically, the only words that he spoke were to tell them to go home at the end of the day and when he told McGee, "wait till tomorrow." McGee had gone home that night and couldn't sleep because of those words but in reality it wasn't what Tony had told him it was the tone of his voice that chilled him to the bone. The next morning Tony did something that came out of left field, he gave McGee a choice of punishments and he did it in front of Abby and ducky as well. The first choice was a severe reprimand put into his permanent file for insubordination or the second choice of going 2 weeks without any technology at all. Not surprisingly he chose the reprimand because he couldn't function without his computers and smart phone and Tony did not hold back when writing the formal reprimand. Exactly 1 month since they all came back to work the third incident happened but this time it was Abby that got the complaint filed against her. Abby had been walking on eggshells ever since they had gotten back because she had known this was coming and nobody took Tony seriously and now that the truth was out there it scared her. That one morning when Tony had come down to 'Labby'to get the results from some evidence that they had brought to her on the current case and as he walked in with a CAF-POW and said, "What have ya got Abs?" Abby turned on him and said, "Your are not Gibbs only Gibbs gets to say that to me" with that said Tony's whole attitude changed right in front of her and she realized what she had said, but it was too late. The first thing Tony did was to throw away the caffeine drink he had in his hand and said, "Abby that's going to cost you 1 reprimand right there because I warned you about saying that but you are right I'm not Gibbs and I never will be Gibbs so get used to it, now about those results." Everyone at NCIS, except his team, was actually impressed with the job that he was doing including director Sheppard, but all the team seemed to be able to do was complain about him behind his back.

Tony and Jeanne had been going strong outside of work for the both of them, Jeanne had taken Tony to the hospital several times and all of the people that were her co-workers liked him very much. Jeanne had asked to come to work with Tony several times but he had shot her down without an explanation and it was starting to frustrate her. She had decided that she would just show up at the Navy Yard and surprise him, and today was that day. When the elevator made that familiar _ding, _everyone on the team looked up to see Jeanne step off and walk towards their area. Tony stood up quickly and moved to meet her before she made it to the bullpen but was too late, Jeanne walks into the bullpen and Tony greets her with an angry face but tries to cordial and says, "What are you doing here Jeanne?" She looks at him with disbelief, anger and hurt in her eyes but before she can say anything Ziva asks, "Aren't you going to introduce us Tony?" This seems to bring him out of his deep thoughts and he leans over and whispers in her ear, "We'll talk about this later." Tony then turns around and smiles at everyone saying, "Guys this is my girlfriend, Dr. Jeanne Benoit, Jeanne this is MOSAAD liaison officer Ziva David and over here is probationary agent Michelle Lee and finally my Senior Field Agent, Tim McGee." Everyone's jaw had hit the floor when Tony said girlfriend but Tim was the first to recover first saying, "It's very nice to meet you Dr. Benoit." Jeanne answers, "It's nice to meet you to Agent McGee, but please call me Jeanne." "In that case you can call me Tim" McGee says. It's Lee that recovers next saying, "Dr. Benoit it's very nice to meet you ma'am." "Please, you make me sound like an old woman. Please each of you must call me Jeanne." Just then the elevator dinged again and there was a flash of black and the clicking of platform boots that could be none other than Abby and right after her was ducky then Palmer. "Great the gangs all here" Tony whispers but Jeanne elbows him in the ribs as a sign to be nice, then Abby came flying at Tony with one of her well known 'Abby hugs' that caused Tony to gasp then say, "Abs cant breath." Abby let go of him of him and then punches him in the arm saying, "Why didn't you tell us that you had a girlfriend." Tony just shrugged his shoulders, it was then that Ziva stepped forward and said, "Hello my name is Ziva David, I am the liaison officer here at NCIS, it is a pleasure to meet you Jeanne." Jeanne smiles at Ziva and says back, "yes it's an honor to meet all of you the way Tony talks about all of you I feel like I know each and every one of you already." Ducky steps up next and takes Jeanne by the hand and kisses it saying anyone who can tame the great Tony Dinozzo is a friend of all of us, and my name is Dr. Donald Mallard but you must call me Ducky." Palmer came forward next and stuck out his hand and said it's always nice to meet another Dr. "Tony just rolled his eyes and said alright people it's time to get back to work so let's break up this party." Everyone went back to their respective departments and desks continuing with paperwork except Tony, who led Jeanne over to the elevators and whispered into her ear, "I'll explain everything tonight when I get off work." Jeanne makes a face but nods and steps onto the elevator after Tony has given her a quick kiss on the lips.

As Tony is walking back to his desk everyone on the team looks at him but doesn't say a word and then he looks up and notices director Sheppard staring down at him and motions for him to come up to her office. Tony just barges right into the director's office and stands right in front of her desk staring at her and not saying a word. Jenny looks up from the stack of files she is reading on her desk but when she sees him it was kind of unnerving to her she is used to the frat-boy personality from Dinozzo not this tough as nails one like Gibbs. Agent Dinozzo please have a seat I have some interesting news for you," Tony could already tell that it was going to be bad news so before the director could continue he said, "I prefer to stand ma'am." Jenny just shook her head and thought to herself 'just like Gibbs' then said, "Tony I have some news for you, it is about your girlfriend, Jeanne. Do you remember the undercover operation I wanted you to do well you are doing it right now, Jeanne Benoit is the daughter of La Grenouile the French arms dealer. I wanted you to get close to her so you could get information about him and we could bring him to justice, this is a great opportunity for us and we must take action ASAP." Tony was furious and really didn't trust his voice at the moment and was flexing and un- flexing his hands into fists, this did not go unnoticed by Jenny but wisely chose to stay quite. Finally Tony regained at least a little bit of his composure and said, "Director I don't care if her father was Jesus, you will stay away from her and me outside of this office. I don't care if it does cost me my job because when you dwell into other people's private lives it makes you a control freak. I also have told you I am a very good investigator so I know where the skeletons are and the bodies are buried but I want to thank you for that little bit of information because she doesn't know that he is the frog because she told me he was into importing and exporting. Director like I said to you before about this undercover assignment I won't do it and if I even smell an agent near Jeanne that shouldn't be there, well let's just leave that part to your imagination, oh remember Paris?" Tony then turned around and stalked out of her office, stalking down the stairs, with his phone already against his ear telling Jeanne to come back to the navy yard to pick him up.

**Chapter 4: Explanations & Assumptions**

Tony saw Jeanne pulling up to the NCIS building and was dreading what he was about to do but knew he had to tell her the truth if their relationship was to succeed. Jeanne saw Tony standing at the curb waiting on her but he had a worried look on his face and this scared her because at first she thought that he was mad at her for just showing up where he worked but something told her that wasn't it. Tony got in Jeanne's car and said to her, "Jeanne when we get back to your place there is something very important that I have to tell you but I am scared of what you are going to say and do afterwards that has me worried." This declaration by Tony scared her she didn't know what it was that could be so important but she was a nervous wreck by the time they made it inside her apartment and sat down on her couch. Tony sat there staring at Jeanne for a few moments, took a deep breath and said, "Jeanne about 8 days after I met you my director came to me and tried to force me into an undercover assignment but I refused because I said 'my girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that' but today when you showed up at work she saw you and called me up to her office again. Jeanne she told me that _you_ were the undercover operation because of who your father is." Jeanne was confused, hurt, and angry plus very, very, pissed at the moment and didn't really know why but according to what Tony was telling her it meant that her father was some sort of criminal because Tony was a Special Agent and caught all sorts of bad people. Why would her father be categorized with the likes of the people he put behind bars? Jeanne finally said to him, "Tony you know that I love you but I have to speak to my father about this I know you wouldn't lie to me because like I told you about my ex-fiancé and how he slept with my ex best friend and tried to lie about that, so until I do see my father I think that it is best that we take a small break from each other. Tony, this is not me breaking up with you but until I find out the truth about my father, well I just need to wrap my head around this." Tony knew that something like this was going to happen when he told her what he knew and to tell the truth thought it could have gone even worse and decided to tell her that so he replied to her. "Jeanne I truly understand this is huge news to just have dropped on you I had no idea about any of this and I think that my director is holding some sort of grudge against your father but like I said earlier I didn't know if you would hate me or what after telling you this news. I thought it could have been worse than just a little break and I understand why you have to do whatever it is you are going to do but, I want you to remember that I will be here once you have everything sorted out because I do love you to Jeanne and I am going to try and do a little digging on my end. When you get back from seeing your father I will be here for you no matter what happens if you want me to I will quit this job and get a new one because I have offers from everyone in the alphabet of agencies. The reason I didn't want you to come to NCIS is because most of those people you met today don't respect me and I didn't want to drag you into that mess just yet. I am going to kiss you, take you to bed and make love to you with a fiery passion but when you wake up I will be gone to let you sort out this mess." By this time Jeanne was almost in tears, realizing how much this great man in front of her truly loved her no matter what the outcome.

**I KNOW IT WAS KIND OF SHORT BUT THE ONE BEFORE IT WAS KINDA LONG**

**Chapter 5: Reunited and Choices**

**3 weeks later**

Tony had been in a bad mood ever since Jeanne had left to go find her father and was taking it out on the team and at the same time giving the director the cold shoulder being formal whenever he did have to interact with her. The Monday starting the fourth week before he arrived to work he realized this and decided to apologize to them as a team not following Gibbs' rules so when he came off of the elevator brandishing coffee and tea for everyone and also doughnuts from his favorite bakery everyone thought he was sick or something but had asked McGee, not ordered, to call everyone up to the bullpen. When everyone had arrived including Ducky, Palmer and Abby he said, "Everybody for the past few weeks I have been a real asshole to everyone and called you all here to apologize for my behavior and hope that you all will forgive me and I also know that I was hard on you to start out but I also had to make you know that I do mean business and needed to respect me. Since that has happened I am going to lay off a little bit and not be such a hardass to you.

Lee you are turning into a good agent and don't let anybody else tell you different, you are finally starting to grow a backbone and that's what it takes in this business just ask McGoo over here. Tim you also are turning out to be a fine SFA the only thing that you haven't done is all of the paperwork that goes with your title but as of this moment I am going to give it all to you I hope you are ready are you?" McGee couldn't believe Tony was giving him these compliments and also regulating him with more responsibility but managed to say, "Yes Boss." Tony nodded and turned to Abby and just motioned her to walk over to him and then engulfed her in one of her very own 'Abby hugs' and when he released her he said, "I'm sorry Abs all I wanted was for you guys to respect me and not compare me to Gibbs, with all of those pictures you have around your lab." Tony then turned towards ducky and continued saying, "Ducky I know you were hurt by Gibbs not telling you about Shannon and Kelly but please don't take it out on Jimmy anymore." Finally turning to face Ziva Tony took a deep breath and motioned for Ziva to follow him to the elevator, when they got in and let it stop in-between floors Tony stopped it and said, "Ziva you probably aren't going to like what I have to say but here goes. Ziva I do apologize for the way things have been around here but that's not why I asked you to come in here, I didn't want the others to hear what I am about to say to you. So here goes I know that you were the one that shot Ari in Gibbs' basement, I also know that he was your half-brother what I don't understand is why you would shoot family unless you were ordered to. I don't know what you were supposed to do after but you have proved yourself to me because, well you're not going to like this, I have been watching and monitoring you ever since you became a member of this team. It's been over a year I haven't found any discrepancies anywhere so I trust you with my life Ziva."

To say that she was outraged was an understatement but that quickly subsided because she knew he was right about almost everything he said and that is what really bothered her because she thought that she knew Tony Dinozzo, but clearly she didn't. "Tony, you are right, but one thing that you don't know about that whole situation is that yes I was given orders to kill Ari to gain Gibbs' trust but that is not why I did it. I did it because it was the right thing to do, up until that moment when we were in Gibbs' basement I did think that he was innocent but hearing him tell Gibbs that he killed Kate to just cause him pain made me realize that my sweet loving brother was gone and in his place was this terrible monster. So I didn't kill him on orders I did it to save Gibbs' life." By the time she had finished telling Tony her side of the story she had tears running down her cheeks all Tony did was look at Ziva and nod his head to let her know that he believed her and open up his arms that Ziva fell into and started sobbing against his dress shirt. Tony kept rubbing her back and telling her everything would be all right until she finally calmed down and regained her composure and then back away from him wiping her eyes so Tony handed her his handkerchief letting Ziva clean her face because he knew that this was not the end of this conversation. "Ziva I don't know anything about your father but to send one sibling to kill the other is just wrong, I know and believe that you weren't falling orders when you shot your brother. I also think that you have found a second home and family here at NCIS. I mean look at Abby she considers you to be a sister to her; I know it took some time but now she really cares about you. McGee he also looks up to you like the big sister he never had, I know that he is older than you but that really doesn't matter plus there is Ducky who is like everyone's favorite uncle and Palmer he's the awkward favorite cousin and even Lee she's the girlfriend of the awkward cousin since those two are doing the horizontal polka. Gibbs now him I think he is like the father figure for all of us, even though he's not here." Ziva looks at Tony and cocks her head to the side and said, "Tony I think that you forgot someone, yourself, how do you see yourself in our little dysfunctional family?" Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair and the other over his face and said, "Ziva I'm whatever everyone wants me to be, just like a little bit ago I was the caring big brother to you other times to you I'm the protective but annoying big brother and the same goes for McGee and Abs, did you know if Abby gets drunk at a club she calls me? I guess I am everyone's big brother all around and just want to protect everyone and make sure that they are happy." When Ziva heard these words she thought about all the times that he had her back and had taught all of them how to work a crime scene and so on and realized that every word he said was true. She also realized that it wasn't Gibbs that held this family together it was Tony. Interrupting her thoughts Tony said, "Zi I of got off track there I was telling you about this little family because all of them loves you, yes including me," Tony adds after seeing the quizzical look on her face and continues. "Ziva how would you like to get out from under your father's controlling hand? I am asking you this because you came to use an assassin but we turned you into a crime scene investigator and a dam good one at that. I would like for you to take the citizenship test and become a United States citizen so you can become a true NCIS agent. That way you would be free to live your life as you see fit not as your father sees it." Ziva is truly flabbergasted by this as she stands there with her mouth wide open but also contemplating what Tony had said, finally she regained her composure for the second time in the last 15 minutes and said, "Tony if I was to do all of this it would mean that I would have to truly give up everything about Israel that I know and love." Tony stands there shaking his head and says, "Ziva if you did do this yes you would be giving up a lot but also look what you would gain, I know you love Israel and everything about it but how much immediate family do you have back there besides your father, I know of only 2 you aunt Nettie and cousin Dana, and who says that you can't visit any time you wish. You don't have to give me an answer but it is something to think about and I want you to keep your options open, now let's get back to the others they probably think I fired you or you killed me."

Tony and Ziva had returned to their desks and the group gotten back to their respective areas of work when around 11:30 Tony received a phone call on his cell. "Hello very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo speaking how can I help you?" At first there was no answer but then a soft yet dejected voice said, "Tony it's me Jeanne you were right, but I am back in D.C. and am at home and need to talk to you as soon as possible." Tony got up and started walking towards the elevator and said to Jeanne, "I'll be there in 20 minutes then we can have a long talk, see you then Jeanne love you." Tony then hung up but realized the team were staring at him so he walked back to them and said, " Everyone take an extra long lunch I'll be back between 1:30 and 2 unless we get a call for a body." Tony then headed over to the stairs and ran up to the lobby and sprinted to his car jumping in his 66' sky blue mustang and speeding off towards Jeanne's apartment."

Tony pulled up in front of Jeanne's building, having made it there in 10 minutes because he had channeled his inner Gibbs while driving, racing into the building and up the 2 flights of stairs to his girlfriend's apt. Stopping in front of her door to catch his breath and compose himself for a minute Tony knocked on her door, even though she had given him a key thinking that at a time like this it wasn't polite to just barge right in. Jeanne opened the door and there stood Tony, looking as handsome as could be, she flung herself into his waiting arms and started to sob against his chest. Tony just stood there and held her whispering that everything would be okay in her ear as he let her get it all out of her system. After about 10 minutes of crying on Tony's shoulder Jeanne pulled herself away wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Tony had given her and said, "You were right Tony he is an arms dealer. When I finally tracked him down in Dubai after calling him asking him if I could come and see him he called me back and said he was vacationing there and said I could join him. I flew out of Paris the next day and went to his hotel where he was waiting for me but something felt off, so I paid more attention and noticed that there was a lot of men in suits just standing around the exits and once I spotted one of them with a gun. When I got to my dad's suite he greeted me like nothing was wrong but I could tell he suspected something so I just came right out and asked him if he was an arms dealer. He tried to deny it but I could tell he was lying and also he knew I knew so he finally told me he was and tried to give me this song and dance about how he was a CIA controlled arms dealer but I just left and flew straight back to D.C. and you." Tony sighed and took Jeanne's hand kissing it then saying, "Jeanne I to know what it's like to find out a parent is not what you think they are, see my father was a successful businessman once after my grandfather left him his trucking company but he bankrupted it in less than 2 years. By this time my mother had already passed so he turned to conning rich women out of their money by marrying them first, I used to think the world of him but when I found out I cut him out of my life. I'm not saying that is what you should do Jeanne but if you are close to him his enemies could try to use you to get to him, hell if what you said is true about him being CIA controlled I wouldn't put it passed them to try it also. Jeanne what do you want to do now that is the only question that needs to be answered." Jeanne looked him in the eyes and all she could see was love and adoration, she knew this was one of those moments in time where you come to a cross roads and need to choose a path of which way it will lead you in life. After several long and agonizing moments Jeanne broke eye contact with Tony and said, "Tony I am sure that what I am about to say will sound weird but I want to exclude him from my life and by doing that I will probably need to change my last name because I don't want to be associated with him in any way. I am a doctor Tony I swore an oath to protect life but he is destroying it, so in one week I go back to work so I have until then to choose an new last name will you help me do all of this?" Tony nodded his head but in the back of his mind he was going to help her change her name all right, but just in a different way than she had in mind.

**Chapter 6: Plans & More Plans**

The next day Tony called into work and told McGee he would be a couple of hours late but if they got a call to let him know. What everyone on the team didn't know was that Tony had driven to a Baltimore to his old bank to retrieve his mother's engagement ring that she had left to him when she had passed away. Tony had planned on asking Jeanne to marry him the upcoming weekend even though they had only been dating for close to 3 months he just knew she was the one for him.

After getting the ring Tony showed up at the navy yard an hour and forty-five minutes later with a huge smile on his face and when Lee asked him about it he just brushed her of saying it was personal, but the smile never left his face. At lunch time Ziva caught Tony's eye and motioned for him to follow her out to lunch, but Tony had a feeling that this was not just a casual lunch date. When they stepped onto the elevator Tony could tell that Ziva was nervous but didn't say anything because he wanted her to initiate the conversation. When they arrived at the deli down the street from the NCIS building and had gotten their orders Ziva said, "Tony did you really mean what you said yesterday when told me you would help me gain citizenship here in the states?" Tony replies without hesitation and also looking her straight in the eye, "Every word sweet cheeks." Ziva smiles and says, "Then I accept if you can get me citizenship then I will do it because you are right I need to get out from under my father's control, I am no longer an assassin but a NCIS agent. I want to have something permanent here in DC with everyone I consider family and to do that I have to get away from Mossad and my father." Tony was intrigued by Ziva's little speech and also proud of her for making such a life changing decision but he also truly feels that it is the right one to make. "The first thing that you have to do Ziva is to start studying for the test but don't do it at work because we both know McGeek can't keep a secret and the same goes for Abby, Ducky and Jimmy are question marks so let's keep this between you and me. I'll find out when the next test will be given by the immigration dept. and let you know by the end of the day today. The second step will have to be done right before you will be sworn in as a citizen and that is you will have to resign from Mossad so they can't try and stop you. You also will have to keep this from the director because she is obligated to tell your father everything that happens with you. Do you also understand that you will be renouncing everything that has to do with Israel no matter what right?" The last part was the toughest for her but the pros outweighed the cons and she said, "Yes Tony I understand that and am ready to accept it." Tony just smiled his 1000 watt smile and said, "Great, now that's enough of the heavy stuff, I have something else that I have to tell you but you have to keep this a secret like your life depends on it. Ziva was very curious now and was wondering what could be this important so she just cocked her head to the side and waited for Tony and whatever he was going to say next. "Ziva I plan on asking Jeanne to marry me this Saturday." Ziva was not expecting this and her eyes got big as saucers and chin looked like it had almost hit the floor. Tony chuckled at this then became serious saying, "Ziva I love her with all my heart even though we have had rough patches and things like that I feel that it's just the right time but I wanted to get your opinion on this because I trust you and you are also a female so what do you think?" After composing herself after the bombshell that Tony had dropped on her she smiled back at him and said, "Tony the heart wants what the heart wants to be cliché but it's also true if you think that it is the right time and she is your other half then she will also feel the same way and will most likely say yes." Tony put on a smile bigger than Ziva had ever seen before then got up, walked around their table and gave her a hug that would have rivaled any of Abby's but it also put another big smile on her face because Tony the 'playboy and womanizer was going to settle down.

**Chapter 7: Engaged and Announcements**

I'm not very good with engagement scenes, just a warning

Saturday had come really quick and Tony so nervous he was sweating bullets by the time he was supposed to go and pick up Jeanne, he had the night all planned out he was going to take her to a restaurant right across from the park then take her to the pond in the middle of the park and propose there. By the time Tony was knocking on Jeanne's door he could barely breath but still managed to put up a very convincing mask but when Jeanne opened the door and he saw her in a short black skirt that hugged her in all the right places and had a very low cut v that showed off quite a bit of cleavage he couldn't even for words for a few moments. Finally after regaining control of his voice Tony said, "Wow…. I mean just wow!" Jeanne giggled appreciatively at the way Tony was acting and said, "Tony close your mouth or you will catch flies." This snapped Tony out of daze and he said, "If I get to see you in a dress like that then it will be worth it every time and I wanted to have the image of you in it burned into my brain."

When they arrived at ironically, Antonio's Jeanne let out a pealing laugh but Tony just smiled as they took their seat by the window never taking their eyes off one another until the waitress came over and took their order and then again it was a staring contest almost. After they had eaten their food and paid Tony said, "Jeanne how would you like to go for a walk in the park, it's wonderful out tonight." Clinging to Tony's arm Jeanne nodded her head against his shoulder just following his lead to wherever he went. Tony and Jeanne had come up to a bridge that went over the pond and Tony stopped and looked at Jeanne and said, "These past few months have been incredible, I never in my lifetime thought that I would meet a women that completes me so much as you do Jeanne. I also didn't believe in soul mates until I met you but here we are and I truly have no doubt at all that I have met mine." The whole time Tony was speaking Jeanne had tears of happiness running down her face because she had a sinking feeling she knew what was coming next. Tony took another deep breath and continued, "There are not enough compliments for me to give you Jeanne so I will get right to the point," Tony knelt down on one knee, "Jeanne Marie Benoit will you marry me?" Even though she had guessed right Jeanne was still surprised by the ring that was in the little black box and said, "Of course I will Tony I love you so much so yes I will marry you." Tony was so happy he stood up, took the ring out of the box and slides it on Jeanne's finger and said to her, "This was my mother's engagement ring she left it to me telling me to only give it to 'the one' and that is you Jeanne Marie Benoit." Tony then proceeded to lean down and kiss her with more passion and love than he had ever before, it was a kiss that made both of their toes curl and electricity shoot throughout both of their bodies like lightning. After the kiss Tony took Jeanne home and properly made love to her. What both of them didn't know about that night was that there were several people watching them from afar and taking pictures of them.

The next day Tony was the first to wake up even though it was 5:30 in the morning but he didn't have to be at work until 7 so he just laid there staring at his beautiful fiancé thinking wow how did I ever get so lucky. Then all of a sudden Jeanne says, "Tony I can hear you thinking so tell me what you are thinking about." Jeanne hadn't moved a muscle but still knew him and his habits so he chuckled and said, "I was thinking about how lucky of a guy I am to have landed such a perfect fiancé." Jeanne rolled over and kissed him soundly surprising him and then she said, "Tony it is me that is the lucky one I can't believe that some gorgeous blond with big breasts hasn't snatched you up yet." Tony chuckled again saying, "Jeanne you know of my past record with women and so forth so I am going to tell you this not to hurt you just because you deserve it so here goes. You are the 4th woman I have loved, the first of course is my mother who you know died when I was 8, the 2nd was Wendy my fiancé that practically left me at the altar, I told you about her already and 3rd was my old partner Kate Todd, she was the one who was killed while I was standing next to her. I was going to tell her my feelings for her after that case, see I don't exactly have a great track record with women and that is what makes you so special Jeanne to think after all that I could still find love, that's why I am the lucky one."

Jeanne of course knew about all of them because Tony had told her about each one but to hear him explain it like this almost brought her to tears, but the one thing she didn't mind was that she was the 4th one because he was her man and she loved him and he loved her, that's all that counts. Jeanne then had a thought and said, "Tony what about your team, are you going to tell them about our engagement?" Tony looked at her sheepishly and said, "Well one of them already knows, you see I asked her for advice about how to ask you but she was vague on that and said to do something that you would remember forever it was Ziva." Jeanne wasn't surprised by this she knew that Tony and Ziva had a special bond but it wasn't a romantic one she had seen the way they communicated by just looking at each other it was more of a brother sister thing so she wasn't jealous. Tony then spoke up and said, "Jeanne why don't you come in at noon then we can tell my team then how does that sound?" Jeanne didn't have to be at the hospital until 5 so she agreed.

Tony walked into the bull pen at exactly 7 o'clock and had the biggest smile on his face that all of his teammates had ever seen. When he sat down he received a text message from Ziva, _well how did it go?_ Tony didn't reply to the text but simply turned his head towards her and nodded. He then sent a mass text to everyone on the team including Ducky, Jimmy and Abby, telling them to be in the bull pen at noon for an announcement.

Around 11:45 tony got a text from Jeanne telling him she was in the lobby waiting for him, so he got up and told Ziva to call everyone to the bullpen in 5 minutes and took off to the elevators to go to the lobby to get Jeanne. When they got back to the bullpen everyone was there talking amongst themselves, Tony cleared his throat and got their attention and said, "I have an announcement to make to all of you; me and Jeanne here are getting married." At first they were to shocked to do or say anything but of course it was Abby that was the first one to break the silence when she came running up to Tony and giving him one of her famous 'Abby hugs'. She then proceeded to say, "Tony I am so happy for you and you to Jeanne" as she also gave Jeanne a huge hug. Ducky was next he stepped up to Tony and Jeanne saying, "I wish both of you a long and prosperous life together, congratulations." Jimmy was next stepping forward and keeping it simple saying, "Congrats to both of you." McGee finally broke out of his trance saying, "Congratulations, even though this is a huge surprise, anyone who could tame the great Tony Dinozzo is a wonderful person indeed." Tony stepped up and smacked Tim on the back of the head for that comment and just glared at him, then there was a quick chuckle that Tony noticed came from Ziva so he turned towards her and she said, "I am very happy for the both of you, did you take my advice Tony?" Jeanne was the one who answered and said, "Yes he did and I just want to thank you for helping him through that with your great advice because he defiantly made it memorable and something that I will never forget." Jeanne then walked over to Ziva and gave her a big hug. Tony watched this exchange and saw Ziva smile over Jeanne's shoulder and could have swore he saw a tear role down her cheek.

While all the celebrating was going on Jenny stood up at the top of the mezzanine staring down frowning, her plan to have Dinozzo go undercover and seduce Jeanne had been thwarted and to top it off he is engaged to her now. She would have to think of some other plan to get La Grenouile, the arms dealer that had killed her father.

Across town in a five star hotel, CIA officer Trent Kort sat looking at the pictures that were taken of Jeanne Benoit and her new fiancé, Special Agent Anthony 'Tony Dinozzo, and Kort was grinning because he knew that his mark, Rene Benoit aka the frog would not be pleased that his daughter was marrying a federal agent.

**Chapter 8: Crossing the Line**

It had been 2 weeks since Tony and Jeanne had gotten engaged and they couldn't have been happier but things were building up to come to a head despite their love for each other. Tony strolled into the bullpen whistling a Frank Sinatra tune when his cell phone went off and he saw that it was Jeanne so when he picked it up and heard the voice of a man on the other end he almost panicked but managed to get McGee's attention and have him start a trace. Tony managed to say, "Who is this and why do you have my fiancés phone?"

"Oh Agent Dinozzo you should not speak to your future father in law that way, I am calling to congratulate you, I just thought we should have a nice chat since you have stolen my daughter's and turned her against her father" Rene said on the other end with a tone that depicted anger. Tony laughed then looked at McGee who held up his hand and signaled he needed 10 seconds more then said, "I think that you have done a good enough job of that yourself because after all I'm not the one that sells death to the highest bidder and when Jeanne found that out, well you already know the outcome." McGee signaled with thumbs up that he had the address and Tony made a sign to gear up and head to the car and that he would be right behind them. "Agent Dinozzo if it were not for you she would still be left in the dark and be safe from my rivals and especially the CIA fool Trent Kort" Rene spat with disgust. Tony had heard about Kort and his shady dealings but wanted to know why he was involved in this mess. Tony stopped in his tracks and asked, "What has Kort got to do with any of this" then it dawned on him, the frog was a CIA asset and they would do anything to protect it including going after an asset's daughter. "Oh you don't trust your CIA handlers anymore and he's that slime ball Kort but answer me this why do you have Jeanne's cell?" Rene chuckled on the other end of the line and said, "You are smarter than I gave you credit for but to answer your question me and my daughter are here are her apartment just having a little father daughter time away from prying eyes of the CIA, why don't you come and join us?" Tony stood there for a moment because the line went dead and then stormed outside to see that everyone was waiting on him in the charger so he jumped in and took off driving like Gibbs while his team held on for dear life. Just as they pulled up in front of Jeanne's apartment when Tony got another call from Jeanne saying, "Tony he's gone he left about 5 minutes ago." Tony didn't bother answering her because by that time he had made it all the way to her apartment on the 3rd floor because he didn't even bother with the elevator but took the stairs 3 at a time. Jeanne could hear him running towards the door and opened it as Tony took her into his arms and just held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Tony knew they couldn't question her today but suddenly broke away from the embrace and reached down on the couch and handed Tony a disposable cell phone and an envelope that was sealed with wax and addressed to him. Tony took the letter and opened it and started reading.

_Dear Anthony_

_I give this to you because I want out of this business and I know that there are only 2 ways one is of course a body bag and the second is to turn myself in and give up everything I know. I have been keeping tabs on you and Jeanne ever since she confronted me about my chosen profession and I see that you are truly in love with each other. Since Jeanne trusts you then that are good enough for me, I will turn myself into you and only you because your director has a grudge against me because she thinks I killed her father which I did not. Kort has become untrustworthy and I am afraid he will do something drastic and try to harm Jeanne so if you make proper arrangements then call me on this phone it is already plugged into the speed dial but will only be able to call once. _

_ Rene Benoit_

Tony was floored by the contents of the letter, so he pulled Jeanne aside and let her read it. When she was finished she had tears running down her cheeks, unknown to them Ziva was standing in the doorway watching the whole thing take place and decided to step in and make her presence known to them. Tony spotted her and just shook his head to let her know everything was ok at the moment. Ziva then came into the apartment and checked all the rooms and nodded to Tony and went to wait out in the hall.

While sitting on the couch holding Jeanne Tony was formulating a plan in his head about bringing in Jeanne's father without alerting the CIA and Director Shepard. The first thing he would do is get a hold of Deputy Director Leon Vance who was station out in San Diego and brief him on the subject while keeping everything hush, hush but the main thing now was to keep Jeanne safe until the whole mess was over with.

Outside Jeanne's apartment sat NCIS director Jennifer Shepard, she had followed Tony and the team because she had been up on the mezzanine when Tony had gotten the call from Rene Benoit and thought she might be able to catch up to La Grenouile at Jeanne's place. When the team started to exit the building she decided that she was going to do whatever it takes to either bring in Rene Benoit or put him in a body bag, preferably a body bag.

As they were leaving Tony spotted a dark blue charger down the street and noticed that a certain redheaded director in the driver's seat, this made him furious, especially now he knew her reasons for all of this huge cluster fuck, and made a vow that he would do whatever it took to keep Jeanne safe even if that meant taking down the director of NCIS. She had gone too far she had crossed the line from just wanting to bring an arms dealer to being obsessed with seeking revenge for her father.

**Chapter 9: Wedding Talk and Futures **

It had been three weeks since the incident at Jeanne's place and Tony had not been idle the moment he got back to NCIS he went down to Abby's lab and locked himself in the soundproof ballistics room so that he could make the necessary call to the right people. His first call was to the Deputy Director Leon Vance, at first Vance didn't believe him but when he explained everything in great detail about the director and the CIA's involvement he and Tony put plans into action that would bring in Rene Benoit without either one knowing about it. The first part of the plan was to have Tony contact Benoit and let him know the plan and details that he would need to do to insure the plan's success. Tony told him that he should tell Kort that he had to travel to china on business but have a layover in DC and during the layover slip away from Kort and meet Tony a pre-disclosed meeting place. The meet was set for that day at the Washington monument at noon because it would be crowded with people on their lunch break. Tony had filled in Ziva because he knew she would have his back in a tight spot and at this point anything could happen. As they walked up to the arranged spot they noticed Vance walking from the opposite direction then they spotted Benoit getting out of a taxi out by the road. Tony walked up to him and said, "Mr. Benoit it is a pleasure to meet you finally." Rene being French reached up and grabbed Tony and gave him a kiss to each cheek and said, "None of this calling me Mr. Benoit, its Rene after all we are close to being family are we not?" Tony was so surprised by the kisses that he could only nod his head then regained his composure and said, "_Rene, _this here is one of my trusted team, Ziva David, and this here is the deputy director of NCIS Leon Vance. Now that we have had introductions I think we should head to the agreed safe house." Tony led the way to a parked rental car was then they all got in and drove to Danny price's old house. 6 months ago Danny had died of severe cirrhosis because of the heavy drinking that he had done when Tony had left the Baltimore Police Dept. Danny had left his house to Tony and it was now their safe house while Vance could put together the correct paperwork for Benoit to be put in witness protection program and also get as much information of the arms dealing business as possible. Tony and Ziva were on their lunch hour but had told McGee and Lee that after they ate they were going to reinter view a couple of witnesses for their current case so they would be later than an hour.

Tony was sweeping the house for bugs downstairs while Ziva was doing it upstairs as Vance was setting up the recording equipment in the living room and Rene was watching Tony with curiosity. He finally said, "Anthony I want to thank you for this and I also wanted to give you my blessing in your marriage to my daughter in a few weeks I know I will not be able to attend because of this predicament but all I want is for her to be happy and from what I have heard from my contacts you defiantly make her happy." After finishing with the sweep for bugs and coming up with nothing Tony and Ziva left to head back to work leaving Vance and Rene to begin recording his information.

On the way back it was mostly silent and Ziva knew that a quiet Tony meant that something was wrong and asked, "Tony what is bothering you?" Tony sighed then answered, "Ziva it just seemed that it was too easy and I have a gut feeling that the shit will hit the fan before we see this whole thing through. I know that Vance said it would probably take around three days for him to get all of the information that we need from the frog but he is also a CIA handled arms dealer and I think they will try to step in to stop us at any time. It just scares me that if push comes to shove the will do something drastic and hurt the people I care about in the next three days." Tony's little speech made an impression on Ziva and put everything in a clearer perspective for her showing just how dangerous things could get. She was thinking that she needed to get Tony's mind off of this subject before he drove himself to a heart attack with so much unwanted stress. "Ok I will be on my guard for the next three days, but I also wanted to ask you about the wedding and to tell you that in one week I will be taking the citizenship test and I have to resign from Mossad and wanted to let you know so you could get the test graded and I could take my oath before my father has a chance to do anything." Tony was surprised but proud about this because he had seen the way Ziva had thrown herself into studying for the test so he would have to get ahold of his friend to make sure her test was graded that same day. If she was to become a citizen really quick she would have to take the oath soon after that so I said, "Ziva I am going to arrange for you to take it in private with the person who gives the oath the following Monday, so we just need to keep things on the down low for those 2 days. I also need to ask who you want to be there when you become an American citizen?" She looked at me and answered without any hesitation, "I would like for all of you to be there, Abby, Ducky, Tim even Palmer and Lee and especially you and Jeanne. I would also like for the director to be there but I know she would have to report it to my father so she is out." I was touched to say the least that she wanted Jeanne to be there but thinking back I have noticed that they had become very good friends, and then Ziva really dropped a bomb on him. "Did you know that Jeanne asked me to be one of her bridesmaids for the wedding?" This floored Tony he just turned towards her with his mouth open in a big oh, he then said, "No I didn't know that I also didn't know that you 2 had become that close in such a short time." Ziva just smiled that 'shit eating grin' at him and stared out the passenger side window of the car.

**Chapter 10: Complications**

When they finally made it back to NCIS Tony and Ziva had been talking about every scenario that they could come up with for both the wedding and what could happen in the next three days while they had the frog in custody. As they reach the bullpen Tony notices that up on the mezzanine is the director arguing with a bald man in a grey Armani suit, he then sees that the man, who he now identifies as Trent Kort spots him and comes running down the stairs towards him. Tony knows that he is the CIA's man that is supposed to handle Rene Benoit and is probably very pissed off because he has '_misplaced'_ him and wants to know if he knows where he is. Kort storms up to Tony and says, "Where is he, where is Benoit he slipped away from his security team early this morning and we think that you have something to do with it." Tony just smiles his 1000 watt smile and says, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about Kort, me and officer David over there have been out this morning reinter viewing witnesses for the current case that we are working on go ahead ask her." Kort just turns toward Ziva and the look on his face demands an answer and she says, "It is true we went to Norfolk to talk to witnesses." Kort looks furious then turns towards Tony grabbing the lapels of his suit saying in a menacing way, "Where is he!" Tony had enough of this clown from the Collection of Idiotic Assholes so he quickly knocked Kort's hands off his suit jacket and hit him with a right handed haymaker sending Kort back on his ass. By the time Kort got up and was ready to come after Tony, who just stood there with his arms crossed, and then he heard the unmistakable sound of a safety being taken off on a pistol. When he turned and faced the others he saw Ziva, McGee and Lee all pointing their sidearm at his head, he just dusted himself off and leaned in and said to Tony, "This will not end well for you." Kort then turned on his heel and left us standing there, I turned and looked at each one of my teammates and then said, "Guys this is not over by a long shot but I also wanted to thank you for the backup and support. " It was McGee who spoke up first when he said, "Tony that's what friends are for, I would also like to thank you for the way you have handled things since Gibbs left, you were right we probably would never have followed your orders but you showed us that we need to trust one another and even though you did reprimand me once I understand why you did it. Doing that has made me a better agent and man I thank you Tony." I was touched to say the least, then Ziva spoke up saying, "I to want to thank you for everything you have done for me Anthony in showing me that there is a huge world out there and that I don't just have to move down a path chosen for me but to make my own choices going down that path." Giving me sincere smile and a quick nod so I would know that she was also talking about the citizenship test she would be taking in a couple of days. Then Lee spoke up to saying I would like to thank you for giving me the chance to prove that I can be a field agent and not just someone from the legal department." I was not expecting any of this it had finally come together with '_My Team'_ it wasn't Gibbs' team anymore it was team Dinozzo so I held out my arms and motioned all three of them to come over for a group hug and they did and it was then that I said in a whisper, "You do what you have to for family."

The next day and a half went rather smoothly it was the day that Ziva had asked for a day off to go take the citizenship test and I told her to call me the instant she finished so she could have it graded right then and there. Also it was the last day that La Grenouile would be here because he was finishing up with Vance at the safe house and then he would be put in witness protection but my gut was telling me that something was going to happen and I didn't like it. Around 1:30 I got Ziva's call about her test so I made min to my friend who would be grading it and told them there was extenuating circumstances and needed her test done by the end of the day. 2 hours later he called back saying Ziva had passed and that she could take her oath the following Monday so I called her cell telling her she had passed then I heard something that was very un Ziva like I heard her squeal like a teenage girl this made me very happy and proud so I said, "Ziva I am very proud of you for doing this it just shows how far along you have come since you first walked into our lives." On the other end of the phone I thought I heard a sniffle then she said, "Tony without all of your help I don't know what would become of me I owe you a great deal now as soon as I take the oath on Monday I can start to look for what I wanted when I first came here and that is something permanent." This also made me happy because it showed that she was not just thinking about what would happen tomorrow she was thinking about her future.

**Chapter 11: Goodbyes & Futures **

Just after Tony had hung up with Ziva he got a phone call from Vance telling him the Benoit wanted to say goodbye to his daughter, Tony was very reluctant about this but finally gave in because it would be good for Jeanne and he couldn't deny her this one last chance to speak to him. Tony called the hospital and asked if Jeanne could take off the rest of the afternoon but didn't tell her why. When Tony pulled up to the hospital Jeanne came walking out and got in the car and said, "Tony why such a rush today to have me take off just out of the blue?" Tony sighed and said, "Jeanne I know you told me you didn't want to speak to your father but he has asked to see you one last time before he leaves for his new life in witness protection and I thought it would be a good thing for the both of you." Jeanne looked like she was going to strangle Tony there for a moment but then backed off and just nodded her head leaning against the passenger side window deep in thought. As they got out on the beltway heading towards Baltimore Tony noticed a blue Chevy had pulled out behind them but then hung back, he didn't want to upset Jeanne any more than she already was so he said nothing. He got off one exit before he was supposed to and sure enough the Chevy followed. Know his way around Baltimore Tony pulled into the closest gas station to fill up when he did this Jeanne gave him a confused look and Tony finally decided to level with her saying, "Jeanne I don't want you to worry but we have been followed ever since we got onto the beltway." Jeanne got a scared look on her face but Tony having finished with the gas said to her, "Jeanne, I need you to remain calm I can lose these guys but I will need your help I want you to go and pay for the gas inside and also look and see if you can get the license plates for the Chevy across the street ok?" Jeanne just nodded her head, took the 20 dollars Tony handed to her and went inside, when she got to the counter she took a clear photo of the cars plates and walked back out and got in Tony's car. The first thing he did was to call McGee and have him run the plates but when McGee called back and told him it was a CIA car this made Tony mad and he said to Jeanne, "Sweetheart its nothing Tim ran those plates and they are CIA at the next intersection I am going to get out of the car and go have a chat with them, it's not dangerous so you can relax about that and after I talk with them we will go and talk with your father okay?" At the next light Tony waited for it to turn red then he got out of his mustang and walked back to the two men in the Chevy but as he was approaching their vehicle he pulled his ranger knife out of his pocket and feigned tripping and when he went to get up he plunged the knife into the front tire of the car and before the 2 men could react he ran to the back tire and sliced it also. Walking by the driver's side window he told the 2 men to tell Kort hi and then ran back to his car got in and raced of towards the safe house.

Tony and Jeanne pulled up to Danny's old place and got out of the car but Jeanne looked apprehensive so Tony walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "It will be alright Jeanne I will be by your side through the whole thing." Jeanne took a deep breath and followed Tony into the house. Tony first noticed that Vance was off in the kitchen talking to 2 men who he assumed were federal marshals and sitting in the living room was Rene. Tony gave Jeanne's hand a firm squeeze letting her know that he was there for her then let go and allowed her to go and say goodbye to her father. Jeanne walked in to the living room and sat down beside Rene and said, "Father I know what you did for a living and am appalled by it but you are still my father and I have come as you asked to say goodbye." Rene looked at Jeanne then leaned over and kissed her once on each cheek and brought her in for a hug then said, "I know you disapprove but I am leaving your life forever and I also wanted to say goodbye. I know you have found happiness with Anthony over there and with that I am very happy for both of you and can tell he is a very good man and will take care of you, so I give the both of you my blessing." When Rene said this Jeanne melted into her father's embrace and started sobbing. Tony stood back and watched but he knew that this is what Jeanne needed and maybe even Rene finally Rene caught his eye and nodded at him so he came over and placed a hand on Jeanne's should and said, "Jeanne I hate to say this but it is time for your father to go." Jeanne let go of her father and then leaned down and whispered into his ear something Tony couldn't make out and then Rene said something to her and she kissed him once on each cheek and he did the same to her then Jeanne stepped into Tony's arms and started sobbing again because the 2 marshals were leading Rene out the door and out of their lives. After several minutes Vance came into the living room and tapped Tony on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow so Tony told Jeanne he would be right back as he followed Vance into the kitchen. When they got there Vance said, "Dinozzo you did a good job with La Grenouile with the way things are going for you it will mean you have a very bright future here at NCIS now I think your fiancé needs you go and take care of her and get ready for your upcoming wedding." Tony was surprised by Vance telling him this but he managed to say, "Thank you sir." Then he went and got Jeanne and drove her back home and on the way called McGee telling him that he was taking the rest of the day off.

It had been several days since the frog had left and been put in witness protection and Jeanne was finally starting to feel better, Tony had been worried about her because she had been physically ill for the past 2 days but it was Monday and Tony had to go in to work because today was the day that Ziva was to take her oath and become an American citizen. It was also the day that they told everybody the truth about it including the director. The plan was to tell everyone but the director all at once down in autopsy. Tony sent a mass text to everyone telling them to meet them there. Once Tony and Ziva got onto the elevator he hit the emergency stop and said, "Are you ready for this Ziva, I know you are nervous but they will all be very happy for you especially Abby." This brought a smile to her face because she knew that the hyper active Goth would jump up and down and start to squeal like a teenager. Tony turned the elevator back on and when they stepped off walking into autopsy everyone was there waiting so before anyone could start asking questions Tony spoke up, "Everyone I know this is short notice but Ziva here has some very important but good news to tell all of you." Tony stepped aside and let Ziva have the floor and then she said, "For the past couple of months I have been studying for the citizenship test and took it last Friday and with Tony's help it was graded the same day and I passed and today I am going to take the oath and all of you are invited to come." Everybody was stunned but then Abby broke the silence and came running at Ziva engulfing her in a huge 'Abby hug' and practically yelled, "Oh my god Ziva I am so proud of you, and how did you keep this quiet for so long, I am so glad you want us to be there when you take your oath, wait this means that you had to resign from Mossad, did you let your father know?" Abby finally stopped talking and took a breath but before she could continue Ziva said, "Yes I did resign and I am going to become an agent instead of just a liaison officer, I sent my father an email telling him what I was planning on doing, hence all of the secrecy. Now I have to tell the director what is going on the only thing that needs to be done is the oath, also I need this form signed Tony it is the special agent application." Tony grabbed the form with hesitation and scribbled his signature. While signing his name a thought hit Tony like a ton of bricks after he was finished he said, "Zi I just thought of something and I am pretty sure you are not going to like what I have to say. All new special agents have to go through the 2 week course at FLETC before they can become an agent and I am afraid that you have to do that also. I am sorry Ziva I totally forgot, the new classes start tomorrow so if we could get you into it real quick you could be done in time to come to the wedding, I really am sorry that I forgot about this Zi." At first Ziva was furious but after thinking about it she realized he was right because this was a new start for her and she wanted to do it right and not screw it up. Tony could see the emotions that crossed Ziva's face first there was anger then understanding and finally acceptance so he let out a breath and was going to say something but Ziva beat him to it and said, "It is alright Tony I understand I am not angry, in fact the courses at FLETC could probably help me in some of the areas that I am lacking in so it is no problem." Tony just smiled his 1000 watt smile and said, "Well in that case I suggest we all head to the ceremony and then we can all celebrate her new citizenship and I think after that we need to speak with the director."

**Chapter 12: Talking, Final Preparations & Surprises **

The ceremony was short and sweet there were around 50 people there but only about 20 were the people taking the oath. After the ceremony was done Ziva was practically glowing there wasn't anything that could ruin her day. The first stop that they made before going out for drinks was the passport office so that Ziva could now apply for a US passport. The next stop was to drop everyone off at the bar they frequented after solving a tough case, but Tony and Ziva told everyone that they had to go and speak to the director and then would join them.

The ride to the navy yard was silent as Tony pulled into his parking space and shut off the car he looked over at Ziva and she didn't even notice they were there because she was deep in thought. Tony finally cleared his throat to get her attention and then said, "Zi you have nothing to be nervous about you are an American citizen now your father can't do anything and with you going to FLETC tomorrow you will be an agent in 2 to 3 weeks. Let's go see Jenny and tell her the good news."

Reluctantly Ziva and Tony were walking up the stairs towards the director's office when Tony looked over and saw that Ziva was still looking like she had a bad case of the nerves so he took a hold of her shoulders, looked her straight in the eye and said, "Ziva this is a good thing, always remember that." Tony let go of her arms as he saw her nodding her head and then they walked up to the director's door and just went right on in.

Jenny knew something was up when she saw her whole MCRT team leave but couldn't figure out what it was so decided to ask when they got back. About two and a half hours later Tony and Ziva came busting into her office just like Gibbs always did but she noticed the smiling Dinozzo and the very nervous Ziva. She was about to ask what was wrong when Tony said, "Director the team left early today to go to a certain event for Ziva here and support her but I will let her tell you what that event was." Jenny was surprised at this but also curious as to what the whole team would just leave for when Ziva took a deep breath pulling out a form from her back pocket and then saying. "Jenny this afternoon I went and took my oath to be an American citizen and everyone was there to show their support." She then took a step towards Jenny's desk and laid her diploma down for her to see. If she was surprised earlier this totally astounded her, as she read Ziva's diploma declaring that she was indeed a citizen of the United States of America. "Jenny I also would like to be a full agent here at NCIS, Tony has already signed me up for the FLETC training that starts tomorrow and signed the application all that needs right now is your signature to." Now Jenny was just flabbergasted if hearing that Ziva had become a citizen wasn't enough but that she had resigned from Mossad and wanted to be an NCIS agent. Like Tony earlier she took the form and signed it without hesitation Tony then stepped forward and took the form, turned to Ziva and said, "Congratulations _probie_." Ziva looked at him with a surprised look when she finally understood what he was saying and her face turned white then red with embarrassment. Jenny saw this and just laughed as did Tony as he was walking out the door.

Jeanne knew that Ziva had taken her citizenship oath earlier today but sadly she had to work and couldn't make it, everyone else was there, and knew that afterwards Tony and Ziva were going to see their director to give her the news and set up her training something called FLETC. She also knew that after seeing the director they were going to go and celebrate at their regular bar because Tony had texted her asking if she could make it. Jeanne had texted him that she would be about a half an hour late but would be there, she didn't tell him why because she had a doctor's appointment and if she was correct Tony was in for the surprise of his life.

Everyone was at the bar celebrating when Jeanne walked in with a huge smile on her face when Abby saw her coming towards them and rushed up to her and gave her a 'Abby hug' Tony had to step in and tell her to let her breath before she finally let go saying sorry. Jeanne took several deep breaths before turning towards Tony and saying, "Could I talk to you in private for a minute." Tony looked at her trying to gauge if something was wrong but seeing the big smile on her face he just shrugged his shoulders and followed her off to the back corner. When Jeanne made a come here motion to get Tony to bend down to her level she whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant." Tony was speechless for a moment but the straightened up looking Jeanne in the eyes as a huge grin come over his face and said, "Really I'm going to be a daddy," Jeanne just smiled and nodded her head when suddenly Tony's arms were around her twirling her in a circle, making her laugh, then he let out a huge whoop shouting for everyone in the bar to here, "Yeah I'm going to be a daddy!" Everyone on the team turned and saw Tony spinning Jeanne around in circles and her laughing along with Tony. Ziva was the first one to realize what Jeanne had told Tony and walked over to both Tony and Jeanne and gave both of them a hug that would rival Abby's and said, "Tony Jeanne I am very happy for the both of you," she paused for a second and then continued, "You know Ziva is a beautiful name for a girl." She then winked at them and both Tony and Jeanne busted out laughing again. Abby was the second to come around dashing across the barroom floor in her platform boots when she launched herself at Tony almost knocking him over squealing at the top of her lungs, "Oh Tony we are going to have our very first addition to the team." Abby then let's go of Tony and reaches over to give Jeanne a hug but Tony whispers in her ear quickly, "Be gentle Abs she's pregnant," then Abby carefully hugs Jeanne congratulating her also. Finally Ducky extends his hand to shake Tony's but Tony had other ideas and pulled him in for a quick man hug. Palmer and Lee had passed on celebrating with the team so Tony would have to tell the tomorrow.

On the way home Tony still had a huge grin on his face; Jeanne had observed that smile never fell off his face the entire night. When they got back to their apartment Tony finally broke the silence saying, "This is one of the best days of my life and you sure know how to give a guy an early wedding present." Jeanne just laughs and says, "Tony you big stud take me to bed or lose me forever." This time it was Tony's turn to laugh as he then says, "Nice _TOP GUN_ reference there but your wish is my command," as he picks her up bridal style and carries her into the bedroom for a night of their most erotic love making to date.

The next morning Tony woke up to the sound of Jeanne throwing up in the bathroom connected to their bedroom, so rushing in he pulls Jeanne's hair back and waits for her to finally finish then after she has brushed her teeth and used mouth wash before he says a word. Jeanne is growing concerned and goes to say something but Tony beats her to it saying, "I know you are worried but there is nothing to worry about it's just that I hate seeing you go through that I know it's part of the pregnancy but.." Jeanne doesn't even let him finish when she interrupts and says, "Tony I am a doctor I know what is coming and am happy to accept all of this because think what is going to be in our lives in 7 months. We will have a beautiful little baby boy or girl." When she mentioned that a huge smile came upon his face from ear to ear and he finally said, "Jeanne you are absolutely correct I just hate to see you go through all the morning sickness." Jeanne just sighed and was thinking of something that would get his mind off the subject for a little while. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Tony we still have some planning to do for the wedding why don't we get that taken care of since we have just a few details to get smoothed out. There are the tuxedos and of course the honeymoon….." Tony heard that he cut in and said, "Nope the honeymoon is all taken care of I had McGeek do some of his magic and we already have reservations for the honeymoon suite at the…." He caught himself before revealing where they were going because he wanted to keep it a surprise. Tony and Jeanne talked about the wedding on into the night and fell asleep in each other's arms while lying down on the couch.

**Chapter 13: Returns**

It was 2 days before Tony and Jeanne's wedding and Tony had been a bundle of nerves for the past 5 days, he was even getting pretty bad at work. Some days he would be mumbling to himself about maybe she would stand him up at the altar and how he couldn't take that kind of pain again. Since Ziva still had a day left with her FLETC training McGee finally decided to step up and say something to Tony. As he was walking across the bullpen Tony got up and met him half way, although he was losing his confidence fast Tim said, "Tony I know your wedding is in 2 days but Jeanne loves you she would never leave you at the altar." Tony took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "Follow me McGee." Tony and McGee walked on to the elevator and stopped it in between floors and Tony said, "Tim I haven't told but a few people about what I am going to tell you right now, the people that do know I can count on one hand they are, Gibbs, Jeanne of course Ziva and Kate knew too. Before I quit my job at Baltimore I was engaged to my high school music teacher but the night before our wedding I come home from work and she has all of her things packed in her car and she only tells me, "I can't do this Tony" and left no rhyme or reason just left that's the reason I am basically freaking out right now. I just don't want it to happen again, I mean why do you think I went on a love them and leave them binge until I met Jeanne?" Tim was completely blown away and didn't do a very good job of hiding it either which cause Tony to burst out laughing which gained him a dirty look from McGee and that only made him laugh harder but when Tony finally had gotten himself under control he put his hand on McGee's shoulder and said, "Thanks Tim that's just what I needed, I know you came in here to try and calm me down but I think in a backdoor sort of way you did and I really appreciate your trying I will try to be more understanding of the team and just for today I give you permission to head slap me if I get out of line again, but just for today."

The next day Ziva had returned from FLETC and had graduated at the top of her class which Tony was very proud of she had come into the late because she had phoned Tony the previous night telling him she was back and he told her to rest up before coming in because he knew how hard it was at FLETC. When she walked in at around 10 AM she had a huge smile on her face because today was the day Tony and the director were to award her NCIS badge and ID. When she went to sit down McGee and Lee walked over to her asking questions and asking about her time there. Tony came strolling into the bullpen from a meeting with the director and said, "Welcome back _probie_ I have something for you." Ziva knew what it was that Tony was going to give her and it made her so excited she felt like a teenage school girl. As Tony walked up to her he placed a piece of paper on her desk and said, "You need to be at my house at this time after work today because it is Jeanne's bachelorette party." Ziva felt almost devastated, but then Tony said, "Oh I forgot here is your NCIS badge and ID," then walked back to his desk chuckling but Ziva then said, "That's not funny Tony." Tony stood behind his desk looked over at her and smiled and said, "Ziva I know that was kind of mean but I just want to let you know that I am very proud of what you have done and the choices you have made when all the dust settles I know you will find your something permanent so good job _Agent David._" After Tony's small speech Ziva had tears in her eyes and felt one run down her cheek, wiping it away she got up from her seat and walked over to him and gave him a huge sisterly hug which he returned whispering in her ear soothing words. Suddenly there was a throat clearing at the edge of the bullpen and everyone turned towards the person to see none other than, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see him was an understatement to say the least, Gibbs then spoke saying, "Rule #12 Dinozzo, David do I have to remind you of that." Tony could see out of the corner of his eye that Tim had snapped out of his state of shock and was no doubt calling Abby and ducky he then turned his attention back to Gibbs as he let go of Ziva and she practically ran to him and hugged him. Tony just stood there and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Gibbs. Gibbs let go of Ziva and looked at Tony and just gave him that glare of his but this time Tony just stood there glaring back. Tony finally said, "What are you doing here Gibbs, I thought you were in Mexico on a margarita siesta." Gibbs just stared at him some more and finally said, "I came back because after all of the time I spent down south recovering I did realize that I am not done with this I still have a lot left to give so I have come back to _take back my team_." Gibbs said the last 4 words in a menacing voice to let Tony knew he meant business, but what happened next, Gibbs did not expect at all, nobody did for that matter. After Gibbs had made his little speech Tony burst out laughing, when he finally composed himself he said, "God Gibbs that was the most funny thing I have ever heard, for the past 4 months things have changed around here and you want to just come back and take over like nothing happened and not only has the team changed but also the people. Probie's probie over there is turning into an good agent instead of just a lawyer from legal and McGee is also becoming a good SFA, slowly but steadily and Ziva, well she has made great strides as an investigator not just a assassin plus she resigned from Mossad and became a US citizen and just got back from FLETC so she could be a full time agent. Oh and don't get me started on the changes I've gone through, oh maybe you should know, let's see first the director tried to force me to go undercover to spy on my own girlfriend at the time. Then there was where I called in Vance to help put a known arms dealer in witness protection because she had some kind of vendetta against him because she doesn't believe her father was dirty. Last I am getting married tomorrow; huh… talk about change, everybody on _my_ _team _has changed it's you that didn't change, so would the retiree please leave my bullpen!" Gibbs glared at him some more then went straight up to the director's office.

Gibbs was livid he thought that coming back he would just slip into the role of SAC and everything would go back to normal but apparently he was wrong, he needed to speak to Jenny. Gibbs just went right on in the director's office even though Cynthia tried to stop him and marched right up to Jenny's desk and growled, "What happened to my team while I was gone, I want you to reinstate me as the SAC of the MCRT so I can put Dinozzo in his damn place. I'll bust his ass back down to probie status for that stunt that he just pulled out there." Jenny just watched him rant and rave until he got it all out of his system, she knew he would be back sooner or later but didn't expect this type of reaction from him. She knew he would either just swoop in and try to reclaim his job or come in and demand it back and it appears he tried to demand it back. Gibbs finally stopped ranting and leaned on the desk and said, "Well what are you going to do to get my job back?" Jenny just sighed and said one word, "Nothing." Gibbs' eyes got as big as saucers and his face turned red and he screamed, "What, why the hell not I had the best percentage of closed case in the whole agency, I'm the best there is you need me Jen…" Jenny interrupted him before he could continue saying, "Jethro the key word here is had, yes you had the best percentage at 94% closure rate, nut after you left Tony and the team kicked it up a notch to 95% so no I don't need you. I'll admit that at first I was skeptical about Tony leading and the way he did it but after a few rocky moments everything snapped into place and they were closing 3 cases a week without having to pull all nighters. So tell me why would I want to go back to the way things were when I can trade up for a better model?" Hearing this Gibbs' emotions were all over the place he felt anything from anger to pride, thinking to himself he knew he needed to go home and re-evaluate things that were happening in his life but he was still mad so he turned on his heal and stormed out of Jenny's office and headed down towards the bullpen but when he got there it was completely empty.

**Chapter 14: The wedding**

After Gibbs had left and went up to the director's office Tony took a deep breath and said, "I don't know about you guys but I have a wedding to prepare for and I don't want to be here when Gibbs comes back down those stairs." Ziva also reciprocated these thoughts saying, "Yes I have to go to your house to help set up for Jeanne's bachelorette party tonight and Tony don't you have a party to attend also with McGee?"

Tony's bachelor party wasn't going to be a n all out night of getting drunk and going to strip clubs because he had nixed that idea from his best man, John Jackson or JJ, but he was supposed to spend the night with him because Jeanne wanted to follow all traditional ways about getting married and not seeing each other until the day of the wedding. Tony let everyone go from work and they were not on call that weekend either, plus Tony had taken the next 3 weeks off for him and Jeanne's honeymoon. The one thing that Tony was was very nervous, all night during his bachelor party Tony drank only soda and assorted juice drinks but by midnight everyone but him was wasted including McGee, ducky had made an appearance but left soon after saying, "I'll just leave the partying to the younger generation." Around 12:30 after cleaning up Tony decided to text Jeanne to see what was happening but received no answer.

At Tony and Jeanne's house it was a whole different story, for some reason Abby and Ziva had hired a stripper unbeknownst to Jeanne but everyone was having a great time because it was also Jeanne's bridal shower. Carly and Annie were also there plus a few friends from college and her mother but the only thing that was the same as Tony's bachelor party was that since Jeanne was pregnant she couldn't drink so she was the only one not drunk including her mother. She cleaned up around everyone including Abby who had passed out next to the bar with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a fist full of dollar bills in the other.

At 7:00 the next morning Jeanne made her way to the kitchen and saw everyone was still passed out so decided to wake them up in a fun but mean way. She grabbed the frying pan she was going to make eggs in and grabbed a wooden spoon and started to beat on it yelling, "**Wake up it's time to get ready for the wedding." **Then all at once she heard moaning and cursing and Ziva was cursing in Hebrew, all the time Jeanne was laughing while starting to make breakfast before she got ready for the wedding, and boy was she excited, scared, nervous and a million other feelings running through her head at that moment."

Tony didn't get much sleep because he wondered why Jeanne hadn't returned his text the previous night so he decided to call around 7:30, after all there wasn't any rules about talking to your fiancé the day before the of the wedding. When 7:15 rolled around Tony had to maneuver around the passed out bodies from his bachelor party the night before but was a little more creative in waking everybody up. Tony walked over to the bar and took out a bottle of carbonated water and walked back to his friends and sprayed each one of them in the face while laugh as each one jumped up then grabbed their head because he was sure they all had pounding headaches.

After waking everyone up she walked into the bedroom where there was a makeup stand and over by the walk in closet hung her wedding dress, sat down at the makeup table and waited for her bridesmaids. One by one they staggered into the bedroom grumbling about hangovers but still went about helping Jeanne with the preparations of making her as beautiful as possible for her wedding. Ziva and Carly were in charge of doing her hair, which Jeanne had decided to wear down but also to wear a diamond studded tiara instead of a veil. Abby and Jeanne's mother, Dr. Helen Berkley, were in charge of her makeup which was going to be simple and natural looking. Before they knew it was 11:30 and they need to be at the St. John's cathedral by noon, but fortunately all she had to do was put on her wedding dress. The dress was a simple white, strapless form fitting gown that flowed out at the bottom into a train and it had diamond shaped crystals sewn around the chest area and two rows around the waist and Jeanne absolutely loved it and knew Tony would to. The bridesmaids' dresses were a deep lavender color with spaghetti straps with a white sash around the middle. The wedding itself was going to be small and intimate, the bridesmaids were, Carly James as the maid of honor and Ziva and Annie Williams as the other bridesmaids. Tony on the other hand was having J.J. as his best man and McGee and Palmer as his groomsmen, Ducky was going to be one of the ushers.

Everyone had arrived at the church and were seated waiting on the bridal party to arrive and Tony was absolutely going nuts, thinking that Jeanne wouldn't show etc. and J.J. and McGee had to keep calming him down once even McGee threatened to head slap him if he didn't calm down. At 1:00 pm the music started and out walked Palmer with Annie on his arm, then McGee with Ziva and next was J.J. and Carly. Tony was almost trembling with the stress that he felt but when the music started and all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle he knew that Jeanne was next and all of the stress turned into excitement. When the wedding march started and the doors opened, there stood Jeanne and Tony's jaw almost hit the floor. He thought he was watching a goddess walking down the aisle towards him. Jeanne had chosen to walk by herself since her father wasn't there to give her away. When she saw Tony standing there at the altar waiting for her in his traditional black tuxedo she thought he was the most handsome man on earth. Jeanne and Tony had never broken eye contact from the moment she started walking down the aisle and all through the ceremony which was all a blur except saying 'I do' and exchanging rings and the kiss. Tony and Jeanne felt like they were flying over the moon they were so happy, as they sprinted down the aisle as people threw rice at them. They reached the far end of the church where they were ushered outside so that the photographer could take the pictures and then after that they were to go to the reception which was ironically being held in the Barclay Hotel where Tony and Ziva had gone undercover as married assassins. The reception wasn't going to be very big or very long either; it was going to consist of the first dance as Mr. And Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo, the cutting of the cake, throwing of the bouquet and garter and making sure to dance with everyone there.

Tony and Jeanne had just finished their first dance when there was a commotion at the door, Tony looked up and there standing in the doorway was none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony was furious, what was Gibbs doing here, how he found out where the reception was and why was he here. All of these things were running through Tony's mind when he saw several of his frat brothers try to stop him from coming in but were unsuccessful. Tony leaned down to Jeanne, who had also noticed the commotion and whispered, "Don't worry beautiful I'll take care of this problem then we can get out of here for our honeymoon." Tony then proceeded to kiss her very passionately, leaving her breathless and seeing stars then walked over towards Gibbs motioning for Ziva and McGee to follow on his flanks and one step behind. When he reached Gibbs both Ziva and Tim broke off to surround Gibbs and Tony crossed his arms and said, "Gibbs what in the hell do you think you are doing crashing my wedding reception, this is a private party for _family and friends_." Gibbs just gives him his death glare but Tony stands there and doesn't flinch and Gibbs then snarls, "you don't get to have a happily ever after unless I say so, I am the one who gives orders not you I left my team under your care for when I would come back, you stole my team!" Tony glanced over Gibbs' shoulder and saw that Ziva was on the phone hopefully calling the authorities, then stared back at Gibbs and said in a calm voice, or at least he was trying for calm but was failing miserably."Just who in the hell do you think you are, god? You don't get to tell people how to live their lives, the moment you **quit** I scrapped all of your stupid rules and instituted some of my own there are only about three or four not fifty like you. One last thing if you don't leave right this moment I am going to have the police arrest you for trespassing, remember Gibbs, _**you are not an agent anymore, **_so I am going to count to three and if you are still here then its jail time for you bucko! One….. Two….." Gibbs growled at Tony but said nothing and stormed out of the reception hall. Tony stood there seething when Jeanne walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Bucko?" This caused Tony to burst out laughing and with Tony's infectious laugh everybody else did to even though most thought they were laughing about all the actions today. Tony finally gained his composure and said, "All right everybody what's a wedding without a little drama so this is supposed to be a party but considering we have already thanked everyone me and my phenomenal bride are going to take our leave so we can get busy with our honeymoon." Tony then looked directly at Jeanne and winked which caused her face to turn beet red and Tony to just chuckle some more. Tony held up a finger to her signaling he would be right with her and stepped over to Tim, Ziva Abby and Ducky and said, "All right everyone I want you all to be extra careful while I'm gone for the next 2 weeks because if I know Leroy Jethro Gibbs he won't give up that easily. I don't want you to take any unnecessary risk and don't go anywhere alone while on a case, no lone wolfing, Ziva. Another thing as soon as we are gone I want you McGee to report this little incident to the director since you are in charge while I'm in Paris, okay? I have one more thing to say and that is, I appreciate everything each of you has done to show your support for me these past months it really means a lot to me so, thank you." Tony stepped towards Jeanne taking her hand and leading her out the door with everyone cheering them on.

**Chapter 15: Gibbs' Return, Again**

**This one is going to be short and sweet**

One month after the wedding Tony and Jeanne were settling in at the new house that Tony had gotten Jeanne as a wedding present. The house was a two and a half story, 5 bedrooms, 3 and a half baths including an ensuite in the master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. The house was half way in between the hospital and NCIS which made it easier for both of them to make it to work.

Tony was sitting at home with Jeanne one night just talking about anything that had to do with their babies, after coming home from their honeymoon the happy couple had found out they were having triplets. Tony was over the moon about having 3 kids running around the Dinozzo residence, but Jeanne was not a happy camper because of her hormones being all over the place and was three times as worse as a normal pregnancy. She told Tony that no matter what she says she will always love him and not to believe anything she says because of the way she was always hormonal. Jeanne was already starting to show considerably and Tony was extremely worried about her, so much that it was spilling over into work at NCIS. One day Ziva called him on it and told her if he got out of line again both her and McGee had permission to head slap him, for good measure both Ziva and McGee head slapped him at the same time which caused him to glare at them for a minute and then burst out laughing along with the both of them.

Going on 2 months after the wedding everyone was at the Navy Yard doing paperwork because they hadn't gotten a case in the past week and it was just plain boring. Tony heard the ding of the elevator which caused him to look up and what he saw was his former boss, L.J. Gibbs. Tony stood up and waited for him because he wanted to be standing if things turned ugly and both Ziva and McGee did the same when they spotted Gibbs. Tony noticed that Gibbs had an unreadable look on his face and was prepared for almost anything except for what Gibbs did. Gibbs stuck out his hand and said, "I guess congratulations are in order for a lot of things, and I just want to say that, " Gibbs paused for a minute and looked as if he was having an internal battle and continued. "I also wanted to say I was sorry for the way I have been acting for the past couple of times we have met, " Gibbs looks around at the others and their astonished looks on their faces and said to them, "Yeah that's right I just apologized but it's okay to say you are sorry to true friends." Tony was the first to snap out of it and said, "Thank you Gibbs that means a lot to me but it doesn't mean you get your job back." This broke some of the tension around the bull pen as Gibbs just gave Tony his famous glare then smiled and said, "Ya think Dinozzo, no I have a meeting with Jenny about what to do if I should come back but I am not here to take your job. See I have been doing some checking up with certain people and all I have heard is nothing but praise and I wanted to say I am proud of you, all of you this just goes to see that I taught you all well." After finishing up in the bull pen Gibbs hurries up the steps to the director's office and his meeting.

**Chapter 16: Just Thinking**

**Another short one but hope you enjoy.**

Tony's thoughts were wandering to what had transpired these past six and a half months, Gibbs had gotten blown up and lost his memory which he had then retired afterwards and turned over the lead of the MCRT to him. Next was meeting Jeanne at the grocery store that day and who would have thought that it would turn out to be one of the best days of his life along with getting engaged and the wedding and learning that he had triplets on the way. Then there was Ziva who had become an American citizen and also a full-fledged Special Agent instead of a Mossad Liaison Officer. Everything was running very smoothly here at NCIS even their closure rate had increased even after Gibbs had left, which had surprised many people throughout the agency including director Shepard. There were still some small things and a few big things that were coming up but Tony just kept thinking wow I have a really great life right now. Just then Ziva walked over to Tony who was smiling and also seemed to be lost in thought and cleared her throat but when that didn't bring him out of it she clapped her hands really hard right next to his ear which startled him back to the present. "What were you just thinking about Tony, you had a huge grin on your face but still seemed to be in a far off place?" Ziva asked. Tony just chuckled and replied, "Just thing about how much things have changed around here ever since Gibbs was blown up, and I know that some of the things haven't always been positive but most of them have. Take you for instance you got out from under your father and are a citizen and a true special agent and so on." Ziva laughed at that and said, "Yeah change is the only thing that is inevitable in this world and most of them have not been for the good but most are and also it would be very boring around here without it." Tony laughed at that comment and said, "You know what Ziva you are exactly right." **Chapter 17: Assignments, Arrivals & Announcements **

Two days after Gibbs had showed up in the bull pen giving everyone his little speech, which was the most any of them, had ever heard Gibbs say at one time, Team Dinozzo found out what Gibbs new posting would be. Gibbs still thought he could bring something to the table but Jenny didn't think so because he still hadn't recovered all of his memory yet, which did not please Gibbs in the least but she offered him a trial 6 month job as an instructor at FLETC for both firearms (pistols), and hand to hand combat, where he could utilize his marine training. When the team had found out they actually thought it was a good idea because he would be training the future Agents of NCIS and with his wealth of knowledge they would be pretty dam good ones by the time Gibbs was done with them, if he didn't shoot them first. The six months were sort of a probationary job in more ways than one, first they were to let Gibbs get back all of his memories and second was to just see if he liked the job. If he still wanted to come back as a Special Agent he could take over for Montroll who was the SAC of the second MCRT team and was retiring in six and a half months. There was bets flying around NCIS, mostly by Abby, about what was going to happen and when example whether or not he would stay as an instructor or come back as a team leader of a whole different team.

A month and a half later Tony walked into the bull pen mumbling about crazy pregnant wives and their cravings and having her hormones all out of wack at times three because she was having triplets and was almost 8 months pregnant. Jeanne had already taken off for maternity leave as per orders from her OB/GYN at the hospital and hated every minute of it but Tony had backed up what the Dr had said because she was getting testy at work and having problems moving around in the ER. Around 10:30 Tony received a stressful phone call from Jeanne that he had to hold away from his ear and was so loud the rest of the team could hear her yelling at Tony, "**Anthony Dinozzo Jr. you had better get your ass in gear and come and pick me up because it seems like your children have decided to make an early appearance and if you ever touch me again I will cut off your penis." **When she had finished talking everyone could hear the click of the phone being slammed down, but then they noticed that Tony was just standing there in a daze holding the phone when Ziva steps forward and head slaps him and says, "Get it together Dinozzo your wife is having your babies and needs you to take her to the hospital so I'm going to drive you because clearly you are in no condition to drive yourself so come on!" Tony snaps out of it tosses Ziva the keys to his new SUV he bought because it needed to be able to haul his three kids around and then with Ziva close on his heals heads out through the stairwell because the elevator would take too long. With Ziva driving to his and Jeanne's house, which was 20 minutes away, it only took Ziva 9 minutes and when they got there Jeanne's contractions were already 4 minutes apart. Ziva sat there in the driver's seat while Tony put Jeanne in the back and also climbing in after her telling Ziva to hurry but not kill anyone. When they had reached Bethesda Jeanne's contractions were coming so close together that the ER doctors took her and Tony straight into the delivery room because the babies were coming and very soon.

Tony and Jeanne were in her private room holding Ryan Jacob or R.J. who was the first born and his brother Jordan Thomas and Jeanne who was holding their little girl, Rebecca Anne. It had been a quick delivery as far as triplets are concerned because just five minutes after Jeanne had been put in the delivery room Ryan was born, and there wasn't much of a break in between him and Jordan but what took longer was their baby sister who was a breech birth but luckily the cord was not wrapped around her neck. It was truly painful for Jeanne and Tony hated every minute of it because he hated seeing his wife in pain. After the doctors had successfully delivered Rebecca Jeanne was completely exhausted and had practically past out in her bed after holding and feeding all three of the kids. Tony walked out of the hospital room and walked up to the team and asked, "Would all of you like to meet the 3 newest members of the Dinozzo clan?" Before anyone could say anything a black blur came charging at him engulfing him in the strongest 'Abby hug' of his entire life as she said, "Of course we do, what did she have, what are their names, are they all healthy, is Jeanne ok?..." Tony untangled himself from Abby and clamping a hand over her mouth at the same time and asked, "Abby how many CAF-POWS have you had today?" Abby blushed and said in a hushed tone, "Eight but I haven't had one in over an hour, but you are getting me off subject mister, how are the little ones and Jeanne?" Tony chuckled and said, "Why don't all of you come down to Jeanne's room and find out for yourselves."

Everyone entered the hospital room and saw Jeanne holding Rebecca and the other two were in their little hospital cribs on the far wall where Tony went over and picked up Ryan, who was awake and fussing. Tony looked at Jeanne for a moment and then said, "Guys I would like to introduce you to the oldest, Ryan Jacob Dinozzo and then the middle child, the one asleep in his crib here, Jordan Thomas and then lastly we have…" Jeanne interrupted him and said, "This little cutie here is Rebecca Anne, and before any of you say anything we have already decided on godparents for each of them." Tony then said, "Ziva and Palmer we want you to be the God parents of Ryan here and Abby and Ducky you two are Becca's god parents and Jordan his are going to be you Michelle and it was going to be Gibbs but he's not here, oh well I'll tell him another time." Just as Tony finished everyone of the god parents rushed over to their respective god children. Tony walked over next to Jeanne and whispered into her ear, "These kids are going to be very loved and spoiled rotten at the same time." This brought a small laugh out of Jeanne and she said, "Tony they are not going to be loved, they already are."

Ziva knocked on Tony's front door three days later wanting to talk to him and also getting a chance to see her new god son but she really had another motive for being there. Tony answered the door and was a little surprised that it was Ziva because lately she had been dodging invites for the team going out for drinks after a tough case or just to hang out. "May I come in Tony?" Ziva asked and Tony stepped aside so she could come in to the living room where at the moment Jeanne was finishing up feeding the triplets. Ziva was kind of nervous but she wanted to talk to both Tony and Jeanne about something but was scared because she didn't want them to judge her about her problem. No it wasn't really a problem it was a lapse in judgment and needed both Tony and Jeanne's advice. Tony walked over to Ryan and picked him up and walked over to Ziva handing him to her as she walked in sitting down in the lazy boy chair cooing at him the entire time. Finally as he started to drift off to sleep Ziva said, "Is it worth it, I mean having a child?" Tony and Jeanne were very confused by this point but Jeanne said, "There is no greater feeling in the world Ziva, when the doctor place my kids in my arms even after all the pain and other things I had went through in the past nine months it all just seemed to float away and not matter. Why are you asking this Ziva is something wrong?" Ziva got up and put Ryan in his bassinet and sat back down, she then sighed and ran a hand through her hair then said, "Do you remember about a month ago when I got sick and had to go to the doctor?" Tony nodded his head and silently urged her to continue. "Do you also remember me telling you I met a navy lieutenant while jogging in the park and the he dumped me after having sex? Well because of the antibiotics I got it negated my birth control pills and…." Ziva took another deep breath and continued, but Tony and Jeanne had a pretty good idea what the problem was. "I am pregnant, but when I tracked down _him_ he wanted nothing to do with me or this baby." When Ziva was finished with her announcement she had tears streaming down her cheeks, Tony and Jeanne noticed but Jeanne had her hands full with Rebecca so Tony went over to her and pulled her into a huge hug that would rival any of Abby's and let her cry into his shirt. After a few minutes Ziva was all cried out and let go of Tony and said, "Sorry," Tony just looked at her and said, "Ziva you have nothing to be sorry for, it's not a sign of weakness to cry in front of someone, it a sign of strength because it show you trust that person. I also want to say that your Lt. is an asshole to not want anything to do with you or your baby. Both of us and all of the team will help you out as much as possible and you want to know why? It's because we love you Ziva." Up until this point Jeanne had been silent letting her husband comfort Ziva but she had a few words of advice for her as well. "Ziva I am not going to sugar coat anything but I what I said before about it being the greatest feeling in the world, it's hard to explain but you are probably feeling it already because you keep putting your hand on your stomach. That Ziva is the sign that you already love your baby, I was the same way and Tony he couldn't keep his hands off of my swollen belly. What I'm trying to say is that you will be a wonderful mother Ziva and like Tony says you will have all of us to help you out and we all love you very much. This whole team is like some dysfunctional family where everyone loves everyone." Jeanne finished with her little speech and noticed that Ziva had tears running down her cheeks again but had a smile so she could tell they were tears of happiness. Ziva got up out of her chair and walked over to Jeanne then gave her a huge hug and whispered in her ear just two words, "Thank you."

**Epilogue: 5 Years Later**

Tony had just gotten home from work and said, "Daddy's home" and then heard the sound of three sets of little feet coming running in his direction as his 2 sons and daughter came barreling towards him squealing and laughing as all three of them ran up to him as he bent down to their level to hug them. All three of the triplets started talking to him at once telling him how their day was when he noticed over his kids that Jeanne walked in carrying their 18 month old daughter, Angela Marie, on her hip. Tony stood up and said, "All right guys let me see mommy and Angie to then we will have dinner and then you can each tell me how your day was and that includes you to mommy." Jeanne just laughed and kissed Tony on the lips and walked into the dining room and said, "Don't forget tomorrow is Saturday and we are having that big cookout for the team and Abby's going to be here early to drop off Billy so she can pick up McGee at the airport after he gets in from the writer's convention. One more thing Ziva called earlier and asked if we could watch Noah while she has her date with your buddy Phil from metro PD, and I said yes." Tony just sighed and nodded his head thinking, '_as if there isn't enough kids running around here as it is_. "_Wow, how did we all get this far, my family and everyone on the Team?" _

Tony and the team had forgiven Gibbs after he took the job as an instructor and slowly but surely things got back to normal the only difference was Tony wouldn't put up with the head slaps anymore. Jeanne had given up being a full time doctor at the hospital and opted for part time because both her and Tony didn't want their kids to be raised by nannies and Tony knew how that was first hand.

Ziva had a beautiful baby boy who she name Noah Anthony David, she did try to keep in touch with Lt. Sanders but he made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with Noah or Ziva but after a messy child support hearing Ziva did get at least money for Noah and his care. Ziva had also let her father know that she was pregnant and when he cited that he was to go into the IDF when he turned 18 Ziva told him that he was an American citizen and would have nothing to do with the IDF or Mosaad and even his Eli for that matter. Ziva had started to date Det. Phil McCadden 10 months after the birth of Noah and were currently an item that looked promising for the future.

McGee finally got off his ass and asked Abby out again and this time things took off rather fast because not 6 months after they started dating Abby had become pregnant also but Tim was right by her side the whole way. Half way through her pregnancy Tim had popped the question and Abby had accepted, and three months lather William Jethro McGee or 'Billy', was born. Tim was a loving father but he was not a very good husband because after 2 years of marriage Abby had filed for divorce because she felt smothered by Tim, it was the way that they had ended the first time that they tried to have a relationship. Even though they did get the divorce they remained on good terms and friends. Everyone on the team including Jeanne had tried to help them but it just wasn't meant to be.

Lee and Palmer extended their relationship further but after a year Jimmy called it off because he thought she was just using him for the sex, which was true. Ducky had tried to warn him about this but he just wouldn't listen but after everything was said and done he concluded that Ducky was right and that's why he broke it off also.

Gibbs as it turned out actually liked being an instructor at FLETC, which was a big surprise to everyone on the team, he realized that he didn't have to be team leader to help solve crimes to feel like he still had something left to put forth. This way he was training the agents of the future for NCIS and they would be the ones that would solve the crimes by using what they had learned from him. Tony and Gibbs had a long talk, after Gibbs had stayed on as an instructor, they had cleared the air between them each telling the other the reasons why they had acted as they did when Gibbs had come back from his 'Mexican siesta'. Everyone on the team was happy about this because they all knew that Tony looked up to Gibbs as a father figure and didn't want them to have any unresolved issues between them.

Jenny had mostly stayed in the background for all of this but after she found out she had a rare genetic form of MS she had told Gibbs and he stayed by her until the end which was very hard for him knowing that there wasn't anything he could do to ease her pain. On a nice spring day she just slipped away peacefully in her sleep. There was a huge funeral for her where all of the directors of the various alphabet agencies attended and a lot of politicians and agents she worked with from around the world were also there.

Deputy Director Leon Vance was promoted to Director the day after Jenny's services were held, Tony was told to come in the following day to have a meeting with Vance, after all he is the team leader of the MCRT and had the best closure rate in the whole of NCIS. The meeting had gone smoothly since Vance and Tony knew each other from the La Grenouile OP, which was what got Vance the director's job and it was mostly credited to Tony, so Vance owed him.

Now here was Tony standing in his front room watching the love of his life play with his kids and soon they would be babysitting the team's kids also. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**THE END**


End file.
